


I can see you

by earltealord



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chess Match, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-episode ignis, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Young! Ignis, Young! Luna, Young! Ravus, really the slowest of the burn, seriously this is probably gonna be a long fic and i'm sorry, young! noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: A slight au where Ignis actually accompanies Noctis to Tenebrae when he's getting healed, he meets Ravus there and they form a friendship. Mostly based around the events of the canon.A fic i started making for a friend because we realized we live in rare pair hell with these two. I'm not sure what else is going to happen yet i'm literally writing as I go.





	1. Train to Tenebrae

A blur of green passed by as Ignis stared out the clear windows of the train. It was such a beautiful sight to behold, as he was not typically acquainted with as much greenery in the metropolitan walls of the Crown City. After a few more moments, he glanced back into the cabin, towards the sleeping Prince on the booth across from him, his wheelchair not terribly far, in case the Prince wanted to venture out to the dining car. The bespectacled boy debated on getting lost in the greenery once more, but decided it better to look at his watch checking if it was an appropriate time for him to arouse the Prince from his slumber. It had been a about a week since the Prince and his father, King Regis had left the Crown City, and due to his recent ailments the Prince spent most of his time sleeping in the cabin. Ignis would try to keep to a schedule of gently waking the prince when it was time for his meals, and he would usually comply, however only to request to go back to the cabin for another nap.

The King was grateful that Ignis was willing to accompany the Prince on his way to Tenebrae, as he knew that his son would most likely be nervous being a stranger in the house the Queen Nox Fleuret and her children. Ignis had felt compelled to go however, seeing it as no issue to assist Noctis after his recent incident, he had assured the King that he would do everything in his power to assure that the Prince would recover safely. To which, much to his chagrin, the King let out a small laugh, “Dear Ignis,” he could remember his highness saying to him with a small smile, “You can worry about your royal duties when you are of age.”

Ignis smiled at the memory and looked at his watch again, it was nearly Eight in the morning, and he knew the Prince need to eat breakfast before it got much too late. He stood from his side of the cabin and knelt down to rustle the sleeping boy. “Noctis,” he said barely above a whisper, touching his shoulder lightly, giving his body a small shake, “You don’t want to miss your breakfast, I suggest you wake up.”

To which, as always, the Prince made a small sleep riddled moan, curling more into a ball before stretching out, and sitting up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, this was no surprise to Ignis, at this point in the younger boy’s life he knew he could wake him up with promises of food. “Mornin’,” the dark haired boy mumbled, face still exhausted despite sleeping for the previous 9 hours.  
Ignis stood back up as the Prince was now sitting up on the seat, “Good Morning, Your highness,” he replied.

Noctis moved to swing his limp legs over the edge of the seat, yawning once more, still not used to having to ask for his future advisor to pull him into his wheelchair, which Ignis read immediately and grabbed the Prince before he could go toppling over the edge of the seat and onto the floor.

“Shall we go get breakfast?” Ignis asked settling the boy down, who smiled a still sleep riddle grin at him.

“Yeah,” was all he said in response before the two could exit the cabin.

Ignis nodded at the familiar palace guards that they passed along the way, taking a glance a Noctis every few seconds to make sure the younger boy had not gone back to sleep, a habit of his no matter how many times Ignis had woken him up. This time however, instead of seeing the boy asleep in his chair, the boy held a slight frown. “Is something the matter?” Ignis asked as the reached the dining car.

Noctis shook his head and looked out the window a few more seconds before speaking, “We’re supposed to arrive tomorrow right?”

“If nothing bars our path, yes.”

“And Dad will be going back…”

“Your Highness would need to return to the Crown City.”

“...”

The raven haired boy went silent with thought a few moments. Ignis contemplated asking the boy what was on his mind, despite having an idea what he was going to ask. As he pulled to their table, the prince looked at ignis as he sat, “do you think we could ask dad if he could have breakfast with us?”

Ignis sighed, knowing that even though the king was here with his son, the pressing matters of a nation almost at war, allies being influenced by the empire, and the assurance of the peace of Insomnia took precedence, thus as a side effect, the Prince barely got to see his father at all during the trip. He adjusted his glasses with uncertainty, a move he knew Noctis would catch right away, and he saw the younger boy frown in response. “I know he’s busy….” Noctis answered himself, picking up the menu that was laid before them.

This only made Ignis knit his eyebrows in worry, he knew that during this trip he and Noct would not be able to see much of anyone that they knew, and he knew that the royal family were quite estrange nowadays anyway, thanks to His Highness' schedule. “I can ask guard if they’re able to retrieve him?” he offered.

Noctis’ face lit up in turn, which gave Ignis the cue to search around for the nearest palace attendant. “Sir Amicitia,” he said giving the king’s shield a tap on the arm being, annoyed that he had to look up at the man towering over him.

“Yes?” the shield said, kneeling down.

Perhaps even more annoyed at this display, Ignis fought through to ask, “Would it be possible if His Highness were able to dine with us today?”

“Right now?” Clarus asked, putting a finger to his temple and scratching a tiny bit, looking towards the small prince who was trying to talk to a waitress.

“The Prince requested that he could spend our remaining day dining with his father,” Ignis clarified, taking the shield’s attention away from the small prince and back to the advisor-to-be.

“I can ask Regg-His Highness, I’m sure he would love to take a break,” Clarus smiled and stood up, walking towards the sleeping cabins where the King currently was.

Ignis nodded before the man left and returned to Noctis who was receiving an order of apple juice from the waitress, who looked to Iggy, “And anything for you?” she asked.

“A cup of coffee if you don’t mind,” he requested, before adding, “If could you please make that two, we’re having a third.”

The waitress eyed him, he could see the curiosity wash over her eyes, before responding, “Of course I’ll be back to get your orders.”

Once she left, Noctis let out a most distasteful snort, “she thinks you’re weird.”

“Many children my age drink coffee, it’s not that unusual,” Ignis adjusted his glasses, closing his eyes in a small huff, he opened them and looked toward Noctis who was sipping at his juice reciprocating the stare.

“So?” was all he asked putting his drink down.

“I spoke with Mr. Amicitia,” Ignis began, “he said he would try to get the King to dine with us this morning.”

He could see the Prince’s eye light up with excitement, seemingly have forgotten his ailments all together, “really?!” he smiled.

“Try not to get your hopes up,” he warned, knowing how the boy’s expectation sometimes got the better of him, “I did mention, ‘he would try,’ however if His Highness is too busy, you must understand.”

Noct frowned at the statement and went back to sipping at his juice in a pout, “yeah, I know….” he said softly.

It was sad to say at the least, that the King was always impossibly busy, even for his own son, but Noctis always seemed to understand, but always couldn’t help but be disappointed every time something managed to get in the way of their bonding. Ignis was surely hoping the King would make it, if not only because if he and Noctis were going to remain in Tenebrae until the prince was fully heal, being away from his father even longer would not bode well for his mental state. And Ignis could only do so much in lieu of a parental figure, something he wish not to be to the Prince, but had noticed a sudden shift in their dynamics due to his father’s absence. It would only be harder for both of them to remain in Tenebrae as the prince would surely get more dependent on Igis for things.

He was still deep in thought when he heard the waitress greet and lead their third to the table, “I apologize for being late,” he heard the King say.

“Dad!” Noctis smiled looking up from his juice.

“Good morning my son, I do apologized for making you wait,” the King smiled back, now looking towards Ignis, “Thank you for sending Clarus my way, it appears I had fallen asleep in my papers the night before.”

It was Ignis’ turn to suppress a laugh, “It was actually Noctis’ idea for you dine with us.”

Noctis however was giggling, no doubt at imagining the sight of his father buried deeping in his paperwork napping away. Like father like son no doubt.

The waitress came and went several times, the first to bring the coffees for the King and Ignis, the second to retrieve food orders for the kitchen, the third to deliver the food they had gotten. A few times in between moments to ask how the food was and refill drinks.

Ignis watched on as the Royal family laughed and exchanged jokes, that he himself could not understand, but took akin to smiling and slight chuckles whenever they did the same. Seeing the two together was very much unlike any normal family that reside in the Crown City, it was quite amazing to witness in person. Noctis was asking many things about their location and who he was going to meet, His Highness was answering as best he could, but truthfully looked worried for his son.

As far as Ignis knew, Noctis had never been this far away from the city after the incident. After he recovered from his slight acoma, the King wanted to keep his son close, but knew he couldn’t after seeing the affects the attack had on his son. He knew it best to take his son to the Queen and Oracle of Tenebrae, where her Highness had agreed to look after and heal Noctis as best she could. To which the King was incredibly grateful.

Once the were done with their food, both he and the King moved toward Noctis’ wheelchair to take him back to the cabin. The King smiled at Ignis as he stepped away and let His Highness take over. “So, what are you most excited about?” He asked Noctis, who took to looking out the windows as the moved along.

The Prince hummed in response, Ignis this knew to be his way of thinking before answering. “I wonder if their cakes are gonna be better than the ones we get at home,” the boy responded getting a hearty laugh from his father, which warranted a look of curiosity from his son, “What? I wanna be cultured in the food scene… a royal duty to know different delicacies right?”

Ignis stifled a laugh this time, not used to hearing Noctis even once take an interest in “Royal Duties” before today. “It is important to know your allies’ food customs,” the King hummed in response a smile still on his face.

Noctis returned to looking out the window once more, satisfied with his father’s comment, to which His Highness continued, “This of course, also mean tasting everything, from their meat meals,” Noctis hummed no doubt at the thought of a delicious meat meal.

“Their fish,”

Another hum.

“Their desserts.”

Once more.

“Their veggies…”

Noctis made and audible noise of disgust, granting another laugh from both the King and Ignis. It was widely known throughout the palace that the crowned prince had a major aversion to anything green. It was true that he would consume them from time to time, but only if he was watched or practically forced to. It sadly something he had inherited from his father who was also known to be a slightly picky eater, but who in time had grown to love food from all around Eos. He tried setting a good example for his son eating his vegetables even though he hated them as well. It perhaps would take the Prince a few more dinners with his father to finally work up the nerve to swallow them down and not spitting them into a napkin immediately afterward.

“There you are, my dear boy,” the King said as Ignis went to open the door for their cabin.

Noctis smiled at his father, “You’ll be with us for lunch and dinner too right?”

His father nodded in response, before kneeling down and hugging his son, “of course I will,” he said softly, perhaps a bit too somber than he had meant to speak it. He gave one last squeeze before letting go of the hug and returning to his cabin, mouthing a ‘Thank you’ towards Ignis as he moved the Prince into the cabin.

Once in, he heard the Prince give off a loud yawn, and knew it was time to set him down to nap before lunch. He knew that in his excitement, Noctis probably expelled most of his energy for the day. Ignis sighed, knowing this would mean that waking him for lunch and dinner would probably be more of a hassle than rousing him with promises of a meal. As he picked the Prince up from his chair, he could feel the boy already starting to give in his arms. He quickly set Noctis down before he could become a deadweight, and effectively drag both of them to the floor, making sure the prince moved to his side before setting the blanket over him again. Another habit he wished to break, knowing that if the prince slept on his back it would only cause him more pain due to the scars that remained after the incident, he had seen the pain arise in his face days before when they first arrive on the train, and knew it best to adjust the boy prior to his rest.

Now that Noctis was sleeping once more, Ignis took to his seat opposite the dark haired boy, and began once again looking out the window at the passing scenery, waiting for their time on the train to end.


	2. Arrival

As the train slowed into the station the two boys were surrounded by familiar faces of the crownsguard, Ignis took to standing beside the Prince as his father wheeled him off the train towards the station platform. Once there, the two younger boys let out a sound of amazement. Tenebrae was incredibly green, from the moment you stepped of the train until they reached the entrance to the palace, as they were led by an official who met them at the station, the boys keep their mouths open, Ignis fighting every bone in his body to go back to having a composure. However, just the impossible greens that these two saw, the impeccably white buildings that peeked ever so slightly through the green, didn’t seem foreign at all, perhaps to even say that they looked like they were there all along growing with the green around them. It was really a sight to behold, the ever-natural vegetation surrounding their every step and the slight indigo that the nation’s flower gave off, made the walk up to the palace incredibly relaxing.

Once the arrived, the doors swung open, and the Prince and King were both greeted with an enormous smile, “Ah, so glad you could both make it!” she said rushing down the aisle the separated them, she wore a floor length robe adorned with a blue feather-like cape, that matched the blue of the flowers they passed on their way toward the palace. She wore a pale color tiara atop her head, the jewels resembling something that of ice rather than a mined material. The tiara itself had more accents that framed the woman’s face and led down back towards her cape and there you could notice gold accents and even more of the indigo-blue, were the fabric was stitched in a way to resemble more flowers, this time in the shape of a rose.

The Queen came close enough to where she was able to pull His Highness into a giant hug. Ignis thought he heard some of the crownsguard behind him laugh as the King made an slightly audible ‘oof’ as the Queen greeted him as such. She then moved toward Noctis kneeling down, pulling him into a smaller hug, seeming with some familiarity that noctis had an injury on his back. Ignis just reasoned that the King had probably keep in contact with Her Highness, explaining the detail of the incident. She knelt back to face Noctis and gave him a warm smile, “I’m so glad you made it,” she repeated to him, eyes earnest and filled with a secret meaning that Ignis could not decipher.

She got up after the exchange with the Prince and turned to the King once more, “Preparations have been made. I will treat them as my own as long as they are here, you needn’t worry.”

Ignis looked up at the King, a soft smile spread across his face, “Sylva, I owe you so much more than my thanks.”

The Queen waved him off taking his hand, “Regis, of course I would do this, he is not meant for this. Not this young.”

The King frowned at the last comment, but nodded knowingly, their words shadowed by vague meanings and mystery. Ignis couldn’t surmise at all what they meant, thinking that it could have just been meant literal, Noctis was crown prince so having an ailment that rendered him unable to walk would pose for a very difficult time as he grew to be king one day. Ignis nodded, allotting the words that were spoken to his new meaning, leaving whatever mystery that was left unanswered.

The Queen let go of the King’s hand and ushered the group in asking attendants to make sure that Ignis and the Prince’s things be moved up to their respective rooms. Ignis noticed how Noctis was still taking in the castle, and still wide-eyed with ,what looked to be, wonder. The walls were strikingly white, a stark contrast to the dark ebony walls that the palace the Prince saw everyday. It was very refreshing to see them, it was almost as if they were stepping out into daylight after being trapped in a cellar for so long. The colors that accented the walls ranged from soft pale blues, to the same indigo of the national flower, Sylleblossoms, as he now learned. As the Queen took the group on a small tour, Ignis noticed tall white columns that were littered frequently throughout main floor, they had a slight marble to them, and even accented with specs of what looked like gold in them as well. _Truly Immaculate_ he thought to himself before they were led back to the main foyer, where the Queen was joined by her children.

The Queen smiled and rushed toward them, hugging each with one arm, and turning back around to introduce them to the royal family, “Your Highness,” she said, bringing her children to step in front of her with a slight arm motion, she led out the older boy first, “This is my son, Ravus, and,” he gave a slight bow, as she continued letting the girl know it was her turn to be introduced, however, her daughter had stepped out on her own.

With a slight curtsy and bow of her head she spoke, “Greetings, I am Lunafreya,” she introduced smiling at Noctis, who in turn smiled back at the friendly girl.

The King gave a slight bow back, smiling to himself, “Hello Miss Lunafreya, my name is Regis Lucis Caelum, and this,” he responded, going to pat his son on the shoulder.

“My name is Noctis!” the Prince blurted out, before the King could say anything. Ignis was not sure this was because Noctis didn’t want to be upstaged by Lunafreya, or he was just eager to get introductions over and done with. He noticed the King couldn’t help smile to himself once more, and patted Noctis on the head, moving to look at Ignis.

“And this, is my son’s future royal advisor,” He gestured at Ignis, knowing the boy could handle himself at introductions.

Ignis gave a small bow to match miss Lunafreya’s, “Ignis Scientia,” he said with a hand over his chest, a proper bow as he was taught, “It’s a pleasure, I thank you for taking us into your homestead.”

The Nox Fleuret all gave a similar bow, all perhaps one, the older boy who was now looking off to the side, before he caught his eye and promptly started looking back at nothing again. Strange behavior.

After a few more introductions of the crownguard, the King decided it was time for him to make for his train back to Insomnia. He gave noctis a huge hug, and promised his son that he would visit soon, which Noctis sealed in a very elementary way, “Pinky swear dad,” he heard the Prince say before he jutted his hand, smallest finger extended at the King, “You never break your promise if you do.”

The King reciprocated and took his son’s finger in his own and twisted them together, “Of course I promised to be back as soon as I can.”

“Within a month?”

“Noctis.”

“Okay, okay, promise to be back before my birthday.” Noctis stared at his dad with intense eyes- well, as intense as a 8 year old could make them- and his father just laughed a tad before nodding.

“Yes of course I promise I won’t miss your birthday.” The King said, Ignis knew full well that the sadness in his eyes came from only knowing that he had broken promises before, and Noctis was very aware of how many lonely birthdays under his belt, and he really wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to miss another.

“Promise?”

“I promise, my son.” The King replied, making a point to sound earnest, sincere, almost to convince himself that he wouldn’t miss anymore of his son’s birthdays for the world, a phrase sadly accurate considering his employment.

With one more hug, the King got up and turned to Ignis who was slightly behind the Royal family, “Ignis,” he began.

“I know, your Highness,” Ignis said before he could even say anything, he wasn’t incredible at goodbyes. Hugs and kisses, as he’s seen at his uncle’s abode were too much to even see, let alone experience. So instead he jutted out a hand for the king to shake, which he, in turn could not help but smile at once more, but took it and gave it a hearty shake.

“Thank you again for accompanying my son,” was all the the King said as a goodbye, sensing Ignis’ distaste for the usual spectacle.

Ignis nodded, “Of course.”

And with that, the King was gone, Ignis took a step closer to the prince, as the Nox Fleuret went off the finalize the rooms and check on dinner, an odd thing to do, but the Nox Fleuret seemed to be much closer and homely with their staff than the Lucis Caelum were back in Insomnia.

As Ignis stepped closer to Noctis, he heard a slight sob as the smaller boy fought tears from rushing out of eyes. “Noctis,” Ignis started, reaching for him.

Noctis pulled away and shifted slightly so he could wipe emerging tears from his eyes, “it’s nothing,” he said curtly.

“It’s okay to cry Noctis, you haven’t been away from your father since the accident, we’re also in a foreign country, in a foreign house, apparently going to eat foreign food.” Ignis stated matter-of-factly, it was his custom to calm his own anxieties with logic, stating facts about the situation to get himself grounded. Oddly enough, he could hear Noctis’ sobs calm, he wasn’t sure that would have worked for anyone else but himself.

After a while the Nox Fleuret sibling reentered the room to call the boys for dinner, they were about to head up the walkway until they noticed the two still in the foyer of the house, Ignis knelt at Noctis’ side, handing him a handkerchief. Lunafreya looked to her brother and smiled turning from the stairs and headed toward the boys. “Hello,” she greeted as they approached.

Noctis was in the middle of wiping his tears when they approached the boys, Ignis stood turned to Lunafreya and gave a slight smile, “Sorry, he just hasn’t been away from home in a while.”

“It took about a week to get here right?” the older boy, Ravus asked, Ignis couldn’t tell if the tone was meant to be insulting or an actual question but he nodded, at which Ravus moved to get behind the wheelchair and wheeled him toward the dining hall. The sudden movement of the chair startled Noctis, and he looked up to see the older boy pushing him. He didn’t look back down at Noctis but kept his eyes forward.

Noctis adjusted slightly to make sure Ignis was still following, he locked eyes with his bespectacled friend, who made slight gesture of confusion as to what the other boy was doing. To which he heard Ravus sigh, “You’ve been on a train for about a week, which means you’re probably tired and need better food. So dinner.”

Lunafreya smiled at her brother, knowing he was never really good with guests, let along those younger than him. Her being the very rare exception. She quickly caught up with her brother and the small prince keeping in step with their walking, “Sorry about my brother, he does things without speaking sometimes.”

Noctis nodded, clenching the handkerchief in hand, not really sure if he was about to cry again, but he knew he was tired, and really was ready for food and sleep.

~~~ 

After dinner, the children helped Noctis find his room and get in bed, before escorting Ignis to a room that was fairly close by. Ignis nodded a thanks, and left for his room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Lunafreya turned to her brother and smiled at him. “What is it Luna?” he asked as they were walking back to their rooms.

“Nothing,” she looked away from him still smiling to herself, “I just know we’ll be good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're seeing that I am legit posting both chapter 1 and 2 at the same time count yourself lucky cause i am writing this at like almost 4 am and I'm no where near done.... I'm sorry


	3. Time in Tenebrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the most intense chess board of your life

Ignis had a lot of alone time the first few days that they were staying, Noctis had a lot of sessions with the Oracle, and afterward he would either be sleeping or Miss Lunafreya- or Luna as she kept insisting Ignis call her- would be with Noctis, talking to him about cosmology and explaining the Astrals. Which Noctis would relay to him as they sat for dinner. Noctis seemed to have adjusted well to his surroundings here in the palace. A lot better than he would have hope, there was a thought, that perhaps he was wasn’t needed to be his buffer at all, Miss Luna had him taken care of and they were making great friends already. He didn’t see much of the older boy around Noctis however. And every time Ignis would wander the Castle, he would find Ravus enraptured in a book or a cup of coffee, he wasn’t sure if the boy really even slept. He felt it a bit too awkward to just go and talk to the boy who was 5 years his senior, if he was being honestly he wasn’t even sure what he would say. So, instead, Ignis took to wandering, exploring the fine marble-like pathways through the palace and the paths that lead to the gardens out back. After a few days of this though he could feel his mind start to numb, as it got incredibly boring after a while. A few weeks, after they got there, he was confident enough that he could lead a palace staff member down a path they’d never thought of taking before, he knew the palace too well. To think that this knowledge would just go to waste after they had to leave for Insomnia once more.

He had tried voicing his boredom to Noctis once or twice, the Prince had only laughed and told him that Ravus could probably use a friend. He said it smiling, and Ignis sighed with hopelessness. The next day after, he had found an antique chess set, he set up, and examined, the white pieces of the board looked to be made of marble, like the material that the palace walls were made of; the black ones a dark ebony like stone that resembled the walls of the palace of insomnia. The chess board looked like a tiled floor made from the same materials, with gold accents framing each tile on the chess grid. _A gift from one of Lucis’ Kings no doubt_ Ignis thought looking at the antique wooden box that kept the board safe, once put away safely, the inside was lined with a velvet like material and the wood looked to be a lacquered mahogany of sorts. Truly immaculate pieces of art, and it must have taken someone years to have carved the pieces to be as detailed at they were, Ignis spent some time admiring the chess set before he heard a voice from the doorway, “Do you know how to play?” the older boy asked.

Ignis looked up at him, slightly startled at the sudden break of silence, but he nodded setting a white piece down fixing its position so it was facing directly forward like all the others. “I’ve dabble, it’s a good way to train your mind, especially if you’re about to become an aid in the future of a kingdom.”

Ravus gave a small chuckle as he came to sit across from the future advisor, turning the chessboard so that the black pieces face ignis and Ravus would play with the white, “Fancy a game?”

Ignis nodded, gesturing for Ravus to move, “White then, please go first.”

Ravus gave a small smirk and went to move his first piece.

~~~

Never in a million years would Ignis have thought that one simple game of chess would have lasted this long, but it’s been almost five months since he and Ravus had started up this game. It was now apparent to Ignis, that the older boy did have some issues sleeping, because when Ignis had started yawning, Ravus still looked alert, more than ever, never faltering to yawn or doze off, as Ignis so often did when it got late. Ignis wasn’t sure if it was because of the age difference or simply because Ignis usually was in bed before midnight, but he had always found himself falling asleep at their game and miraculously in his bed the next morning. Embarrassed that their game would end short so suddenly, Ignis started to feel self-conscious every time he ended up passing out in his chair, unable to keep his eyes open. Ravus probably lent it to the fact that Ignis had just turned 11 in February, and the almost 5 year gap was nothing to shy away at. It wasn’t something he was going to get used to, that was for sure.

The reasons behind the excruciatingly long match, were that both boys got so enraptured into the game they didn’t even noticed how late it seemed to get every night until Ignis signaled the pause of the game whenever he would pass out. Ravus would take him back to his room and set him down for the night, always smiling slightly, although a little sympathetic that he kept ruining his chess partner’s sleeping schedule. They had been at an Impasse for at least 2 months where Ravus and Ignis kept trying to out maneuver each other and go for the final check. Which hardly happened because neither was leaving their king exposed to the dangers of the stone soldiers that move around their playing field. Ravus had celebrated when he had taken the Black Queen down, but Ignis, shortly thereafter, shared the same sentiment as he took the White Queen in return. No player was ready to sacrifice their most important pieces, however Ignis laughed as Ravus slightly cursed, when he lost the White knight. He started playing extra carefully since then, Ignis following suit, and thus brought them to almost five months later.

Ignis, knew this would be his last month here, the King was coming to visit shortly before Noctis’ birthday, and he had already told Ignis that he was free to go ahead and return to Insomnia, seeing as he relayed that he wasn’t quite as needed here, as they once both thought, and Noctis was doing amazingly well with his recovery. To their amazement, he witnessed Noctis, in a moment of bravery standing from his wheelchair and regaining his balance for a brief second before, plopping back onto the seat with a huge smile and an exhausted face. Ignis came rushing into the room immediately after to congratulate him, and Noctis exuded confidence. Ignis was sure that with some physical therapy, Noctis would be able to walk again with no issue; he told both Noctis and his Father this, both of the were extremely happy.

On their last week, during a game, Ignis told Ravus that he was about to return to Insomnia. Ravus seemed flustered when he broke the news, he wasn’t sure if that was because of the pieces before them, that he looked far too focused in, or the fact that it was typical of them to not speak while playing, so a sudden conversation would probably have broken Ravus’ focus and he did not like it once bit.

"sorry to say our game would probably have to stop short,” Ignis frowned, looking that it was his turn after Ravus very deliberately slid a piece forward, he wanted Ignis to go in for the obvious kill so that he could go for his rook. Ignis deliberated on what to do, while also waiting for a reply from the light blond boy.

“Would you ever come back?” Ravus asked, voice full of curiosity, and something else Ignis couldn’t place.

“I,” Ignis began, when he had found his right strategy and slid a piece to overtake the piece Ravus had just slid out but didn’t allow for any weaknesses to peek through his defense, “... Am not sure.” he finally finished.

“You’re welcome anytime of course,” Ravus replied ignoring that it was his turn and chose to look at Ignis.

Ignis looked up to meet his face, the was an expression that he couldn’t read on Ravus’ face, was it worry? Or sadness, Ignis wondered. “Thank you, I would love to come back, It’s been very pleasant here.”

Ravus gave a small smile, returning to his eyes to the board, Ignis caught a small flicker of nervousness as he quickly moved his face. And tinge of pink touched the cheeks of the older boy. Ignis waited for him to go in complete silence, questioning why the older boy would have acted so quickly to hide his face in such a way. Was there something that Ravus did that made him embarrassed in anyway? Ignis now looked back at the board as his partner finally decided on a strategy. This time he wasn't moving any pieces to the offense and had very strategically move more pieces in front of the White King. Ignis took a moment to examine the board.

The light blond boy let out a barely audible sigh as he looked away from the board in front of them. The younger boy, Ignis, had his face focused and twisted with contemplation. A common expression that Ravus saw when he and bespectacled boy would play. He kept himself from admitting that it was adorable in anyway, for it was uncivilized to develop feelings for a new found friend. Ravus knit his eyebrows together, not that he was developing anything for the boy 5 years his junior, he that although the boy acted twice his age, the was barely a teen and actively pursuing anything would be, to say the least gross.

And yet, Ravus did find him staring at his chess partner in ways that were almost longing, and he quickly fought off any daydreams that the boy made an appearance in. Once he had be told that the boy would be returning once again to his home, he could feel his heart actively drop in his chest. He reasoned that, losing a close friend to distance would, to be blunt, suck. However, he was aware that the boy’s time here was limited, and felt himself frustrated that he had formed a bond.

He heard Ignis clear his throat, signaling Ravus to look back the board. With his many thoughts, Ravus found it hard to focus on the board in front of him, sighing outwardly trying to clear any lingering images from the future advisor from his head. In doing so, he started examining the pieces, looking at every possible outcome, he was going make sure he finished the game before his partner had to leave.

Ignis looked on as Ravus once again turned his attention from the window to the board once more. Although he wasn’t quite sure why he was acting the way he did, he noticed the slight glances Ravus gave him every now and again. Something resembling the way a lover looked at-. Ignis did not finish the thought, he wasn't even completely sure why the thought started going in that direction. Sure, he had noticed his aunt and uncle giving the same looks to each other when he was back home. But they were looks of longing enhanced by a deepened intimate relationship. Granted, Ignis and Ravus had a intimacy of their own, but it was nowhere near the level of knowing trust that he saw many couples in his life share. They hardly talked, and barely knew anything about each other, so to say that Ravus was staring at him like that, was assuming many things that Ignis was not sure he wanted to inquire about. Again, he wasn’t sure how to in the first place.

He could not, however, leave things as they were and promised himself that he was going to ask once they had finished their game. There would be no distractions then, and hopefully by then he would be ready to depart for Insomnia, knowing that if Ravus were to decline to either speak on the issue at hand or completely reject the idea, Ignis would be safe from having to see him the following morning. Ignis nodded to himself, pleased with his plan, coming from his thoughts and returned his full attention to the board once again.


	4. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's part one of that angst

As his final days grew to an end, Ignis started to worry, seeing as how their game still had not found a winner. Ignis had vowed to himself to work up the nerve to ask Ravus what all his looks and glances were meant for, but only at the end of their 5 month long game. He wanted his chess partner to be as uninhibited as possible so he could get a serious answer from the boy. He knew that both of them gave their full undivided attention to their strategies, so talking between moves was not something Ignis felt it smart to do.

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted the older boy’s response to be. Ignis begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was still young enough to not have a grasp on emotions concerning that of romance and courtship. Not even sure if he wanted to pursue those in the first place. It would be awkward for both of them, knowing that the difference of age put a larger gap in their possibility of commonality than he thought. Ignis sighed to himself, clearing thoughts once again as he looked to the board once more. Today was their last day together to play and Ignis did not see an end in sight. The boys were both far too bright to lose easily and too proud to concede. So as they were, they remained at an impasse.

“I fear we might not be able to finish this game after all,” Ignis said, a tinge of humor touching the comment.

Ravus smiled in response, “Yes, I'm afraid you might have to come back sooner than you think.” he replied with equal amounts of humor.

“I would love to,” Ignis smiled back moving a piece, looking toward Ravus, who looked at him in turn. He had made a move that would have easily put him in check. He wanted it to be over so they could talk.

Ravus eyed the boy, he knew he had to have make a mistake. The move he pulled, would have made it incredibly easy for Ravus to have put Ignis in check. He wondered why, after making that statement, the boy would have opted to throw the match. It made no sense, and he knew that it was not a common mistake or lack of judgment. Ignis was far too intelligent to make a mistake that would have cost him the match this late in the game. He continued eyeing the boy for sometime before moving them to the board and began to strategize. He wanted the excuse for Ignis to return, he wanted the game to last much longer. He settled, there was no other way, instead of using his bishop to slide him in check, to took his last rook to take out one of the pawns opposite the Black King.

Ignis looked at Ravus seeing the very deliberate move that he made, instead of winning the game with the White Bishop, he opted for taking one of his black pawns. Ravus had looked up from his hands with a triumphant smile and Ignis’ heart sank, he read his last move, knew the bespectacled boy was throwing the match. It frustrated the younger one to no end, but felt it best to let it be, Ravus was royalty and throwing a tantrum would only further embolden their age gap. Ignis let out a sigh and moved to protect his king once more. Leaning back in the chair with crossed arms in front of his chest. He allowed himself a bit of childish behavior, but nothing to over the top. He knew he had a reputation to uphold, and knew Noctis would enough like his age for the both of them.

Ravus smiled seeing Ignis pout back in his chair, allowing himself to look and act his age, it was not unlike his sister who would carry herself with grace as the future Oracle, but would return quickly to acting as normal as the civilian families would in their homestead. Still smiling, Ravus started his move, making sure there was moved that would create more impasses and delays in the game, giving his new friend an excuse to return to Tenebrae. So on he looked, deliberating how to stall the game.

~~~

Ignis finalized getting his stuff together as he was met by a few of the palace staff that were going to take him to his train. He had says his goodbyes to Luna and Noctis, who was very excited to be with him back in insomnia again, “I’ll be there soon right?” he had asked at breakfast that morning.

Ignis exchanged looks with Her Highness and Luna who both smile gracefully, “Yes, Of course young prince, it will be sooner than you think.” The Queen responded, sipping at her morning tea before continuing, “Luna tells me that your birthday is next week yes?”

Noctis nodded in response, “Yeah, my dad is coming to visit me that week too,” he frowned looking towards Ignis, “You have to make sure you give me something when I get back.”

Ignis smiled, “Of course, I’ll be sure to make your favorite cake.”

He remembered Noctis celebrating the fact that he would be getting two cakes, yet the boy still could not touch a vegetable.

Ravus was not at the tabled the morning, Luna had mentioned he had some ailments himself that made his sleeping schedule erratic, she explained that some times that he would be awake for days at a time, before his body would give out and he would sleep the whole day after. It wasn’t a surprise to his sister that he wasn’t at the table, the palace staff usually just prepared something for him the next day. Luna went on to explain that Ravus found that taking medicine was too much of a hassle and opted out of taking pills that would be provided to help him.

Ignis let out a heavy sigh, waiting for the previous passengers to disembark from the train, he was wishing to at least see Ravus again before he left and had practiced what he was going to ask the older boy. But learning that the boy would most likely be asleep for the entire day was disheartening seeing at he had to leave by noon. Luna had promised that she would ask The King to provide a way of contacting him, once Ignis returned Insomnia and would make sure that Ravus would promise to write frequently. He felt like he could trust Luna to get this done for him, but could not see her older brother sitting down to write a letter to a friend miles away. Ignis laughing at the thought, as the Conductor called for the new passengers to board the train. He turned around and bowed at both the attendees, “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said, taking both his bags and prepared to board the train.

~~~

It had been almost a week now, and the green lush fields of the far off land of Tenebrae were far off the horizon, the train was reentering Lucis, and he could see the dry grassy fields pass by. It was very strange to be on the train by himself after having only traveled once before in his life. Today should be his last day of travel and he would be able to step off onto the streets of Insomnia once more. He looked at planner strewn across his lap, the Prince’s birthday was in two days, meaning that the King should have arrived in Tenebrae by now. He had told Ignis that he left Tenebrae a few days before Ignis made his departure back, sad that he couldn’t see the boy off. Ignis told him to pay it no mind and to tell Noctis a happy birthday for him. The king laughed in response, elated no doubt that he wasn’t going to miss one of his son’s birthdays again.

Ignis set his planner down in the empty space next to him on the seat and decided to go to the dining car to retrieve his lunch for the day. He found it hard to maneuver, even despite him being so small, there were a multitude of passengers crowding the bar listening intently to what sounded like more coverage on an imperial attack. Finding a seat Ignis allowed himself to listen on the reports.

“ _-PEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL TENEBRAE CITIZENS FIND IMMEDIATE COVER. THE NIFLHEIM EMPIRE IS ATTACKING. THERE HAVE BEEN SEVERAL GARRISONS SITED BOMBING THE NORTHERN PART OF THE CITY. WE REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE ROYAL FAMILY NOX FLEURET HAS NOT BEEN RECOVERED. IMPERIAL SOLDIERS ARE FLOODING THE STREETS. ALL TENEBRAE CIVILIANS GET IMMEDIATE COVER. FIND A SAFE AREA. HIDE IN YOUR HOMES. THIS IS NOT A-_ ”

Ignis had to stop himself from listening any longer, there was no doubt that his face mimicked the worry and heartbreak so many others on the train displayed. He no longer felt hungry, even the thought of food made him sick. His heart was racing, and he immediately ran back to his cabin, and out his head into his hands. The Nox Fleuret had disappeared, the couldn’t imagine what the empire could have done. To think that he would never get to see The Queen smile again, to hear Luna’s laugh as she hung out with the Prince, to ever even talk to Ravus again. He would never know if the older boy had hid something more from him, he would never know what those glances meant, his heart felt heavy. His eyes started to well with tears, worse yet, both The King and the Prince were in Tenebrae. Had they not escaped, Insomnia would be without a ruling class and would likely fall to ruin and Imperial, shortly thereafter. Logic could not save him from this moment, he was scared. He needed to call someone, but couldn’t think of who, all his previous friends were in Tenebrae at the time of the attack. From what he heard the attacked was centered around the palace. Where not until recently, he had stayed and played chess. He was absolutely terrified about what had just happened, he didn’t know if he could process this his normal way, so instead he let himself cry.


	5. Homestead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first appearance of Promptis in this fic, there's gonna be more don't worry

It had been a few years since the attack on Tenebrae, Ignis remembered crying with tears of relief and joy when reaching Insomnia, he had heard that the King and His son had managed to escape. He had also gotten word at the time, that the Nox Fleuret were alive, but no one could surmise what had happened to them but there were many theories floating around. He had remembered seeing Lunafreya once before on national television, but no one reported anything from her brother. Ignis recalled feeling distraught and heavy hearted, knowing that possibly one of his closest friends had died alongside his mother.

The Prince was now in high school, after having made a miraculous recovery during the rest of his middle school years. He hardly walked a limp anymore, and was happy to be free of the wheelchair he had to use as a youth, but once starting his first year, severely hated his ability to walk when it came time to do the necessary Physical Education. Ignis recalled nights where Noctis would complain to him about doing sprints every gym class, mentioning several times how a classmate, ‘Prompto,’ could do them with no sweat. In fact, it had seemed, that was mostly all Noctis would talk about. How 'Prompto' was really bad at math, or how 'Prompto' confidently announced the wrong year for a date in History, or how 'Prompto' accidentally mistook the word ‘Organism’ for ‘Orgasm’ when reading aloud in Biology. He was always smiling when he mentioned his name, but Ignis was unsure who 'Prompto" was or where he even came from. To him, it seemed like 'Prompto' was an imaginary friend made up to cope with being lonely at high school, but he knew the prince was much too old to do anything like that. However, whenever he would pick Noctis up from school he was always waving goodbye to someone, and Ignis could never see what the other looked like. It was nice for Noctis to have a real friend in high school, but it seemed too suspicious that he would never bring them by the car or introduce them.

Or rather, he would have thought it suspicious, until, one day Noctis brought a rather skinny, blond, freckled face boy by the car, “Hey Ignis,” he had greeted, letting his nervous friend go in before him as they sat in the back seat.

“Afternoon, Noctis,” Ignis replied looking at the blond boy in the mirror who caught his eye and looked away towards Noctis.

“Hey, you wanna explain to him why i’m here too, Noct?” he said, hitting the prince slightly on the arm.

Noctis closed the door, looking back at the boy, seeming to have forgotten something, “Oh, yeah,” he replied, looking toward Ignis, “Prompto and I need to work on a project, so I invited him to my apartment.”

Ignis let out a hum in response, uncertain about the arrangement, but started up the car anyway heading towards the Prince’s downtown apartment. After a few moments of slight laughter in the back seat from the boys, Ignis cleared his throat calling their attention, “So,” he began, keeping his eyes on the road, “What is your project on?”

Prompto smiled, “Oh, ours is about national flowers, Noct said we should do one about the Sylleblossom, the flower of Tenebrae!”

Ignis tensed, eyes alternating between the road and on Noctis in the backseat, “What made you choose that one?” he asked, the mention of the nation only bringing back the loss, and the terrifying night Ignis had alone in the train cabin. He was trying his best to keep his composure, honestly curious as to why Noctis had chosen the national flower of a nation that was technically our enemy.

“I was remembering Luna in class, the Idea popped into my mind. She told me a lot about them, it was the easiest choice,” the Prince shrugged, seemingly no sign of trauma on his face remembering anything that happened the day of the fall.

Ignis nodded listening to Noctis’ explanation, returning to focus solely on the road, “It’s also a very interesting topic for your class, I would say. It would be nice to know the history of Tenebrae before they were under imperial rule.”

"Still can't believe that only happened 6 years ago…” the blond boy commented softly, turning to Noctis who shrugged. He laughed and hit the Prince on the arm again, “Come on man! Everyone in class knows you were there, the news cycles were plastered with your face for weeks after!”

Noctis returned the exchange with a punch of his own, “I was like eight, how am i supposed to remember everything that happened!”

“Ow, ow,” was all the freckled boy let out until the two were in a weird restricted wrestling of sorts, that the Prince was definitely winning.

Ignis sighed in the driver's seat waiting for the boys to settle down. Sure these two were young enough to acting as such, they were able to defend themselves with that excuse. However, Noctis was royalty, and he shouldn't be assaulting a citizen in the backseat of his family's car. “Alright,” Ignis called out at his normal speaking tone, hoping that the boys weren't rowdy enough to pay attention to him. He felt knees at the back of his seat, and could see that the boys weren't letting up, “Alright!” he called out again, startling the boys who stopped almost immediately.

They sat back up in their seats, and Noctis went to stare out the window, Ignis noticed a small pout on his face in the rear-view mirror. He looked to the other boy to check if he was alright and caught him staring at the Prince, cheeks tinged with a rosy glow. He let out a drawn out sigh before smiling at Noctis. He recognized the behavior, something he recalled an older boy doing when they would exchange pieces on a chess board by a window many years ago. Is that, what that was? Ignis took his eyes off Prompto to focus on the road, immediately as the boy noticed Ignis eyeing him. It was the same reaction, eyes flickering to someplace else, and an attempt to hide rosy cheeks. Focusing on the road and less on Noctis’ classmate, he began to reexamine his own memories Tenebrae.

He was young then, so it wasn't as if he was experienced with the matters of a romantic crush in anyway. And even in the 6 years following, Ignis mostly kept to himself, no one had interested him as much as his former chess partner had. Ignis sighed to himself, he was old enough now to understand what the former Prince was doing. Ignis stifled a chuckle thinking how he was now a suitable age for the Prince’s age then. If he were alive today, he would be 22 years. Ignis let the thoughts drift away as they pulled into Noctis’ apartment car park, strangely thankful that Noctis had brought his friend with him. He of course, would probably have to talk to the Prince about what he saw in the car, but grateful that he did, as it cleared some of the uncertainties from the past. Not that he could do much about it right now, but it was good to know all the same. He saw the boys get out of the car and soon moved to follow suit, making sure to lock the vehicle once out. He followed the boys up to Noctis’ apartment. He knew it was going to be a pigsty, but seeing as the Prince had a friend over, he would hold himself back and stick to focusing on dinner for the 3 of them.

Once Noctis had opened the door to the apartment, the advisor nearly fell over. It was quite the miracle, there were no clothes or trash thrown about the room. It was impeccably clean, Ignis had wondered why this was the case. Even when he came here every night, he saw that Noctis would have somehow been able to have it in shambles the next day. This time, however, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Noctis led the way, telling his friend to close his mouth, chuckling a bit. Ignis closed the door behind them, being the last one in, and headed toward the kitchen to start on the food. “I can't believe this whole place is yours,” the blond commented his mouth still hanging open as he traversed through the apartment, going to explore the balcony, “Love the view!”

Ignis exchanged a look with Noctis who let out a chuckle, joining his friend on the balcony. Ignis took to cooking leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves, trying to distract his mind with the recipe in front of him. He waited about ten minutes before checking on the boys who were still talking on the balcony, “I understand that it’s his first time here, but you could be using this time to prepare your project,” Ignis commented peeking his head out.

He noticed the blond boy jump at the sudden interruption, laughing anyway despite being nervous, “Oh yeah right, we should probably start that, huh?”

Noctis returned his friend comment with and sigh and led both boys back toward the dining table where their school bags were placed. He took a seat, and retrieved a notebook, folder, and a textbook from his bag as his friend sat across from him and did the same. Ignis returned to the kitchen to watch the food, making sure the boys remained on task. A job he thought was going to be easy, but the two had a knack for goofing off every few seconds, begrudgingly, playing parent until dinner was ready.

~~~

“Oh my gods! This looks amazing,” the skinnier boy exclaimed when Ignis had set down the food in front of them.

Ignis nodded a thanks. It really was nothing special, a stir fry dish that made quite often when he would come to Noctis’ apartment to prepare dinner and go over palace briefing notes. The Prince had not liked the idea when he had first made the recipe, requesting an all meat version instead, but when he was served his portion he didn’t shy away from the vegetables that were placed in with the noodles and meat. It was a surefire way of getting the Prince to finally eat a healthy serving of each of the food groups, so Ignis decided to make it frequently.

Seeing as the boy’s face light up with delight at the food, he had wondered if he was malnourished. He definitely didn’t show many signs of this, of course, but he was incredibly thin for a growing boy his age. Noctis had mentioned him being able to run fast, perhaps he was just runner. “So,” he began as he sat the two younger boys digging into their meals already, “Noctis tells me you run, are you perhaps on the track team?”

This made Prompto cough on his noodles, he choked it down with some water before responding, “Uh-No, not actually…” He said looking toward Ignis, “I, um, just ran-well I run, a lot. I don’t really have an interest in after school activities…” he trailed off.

“You should join track,” Noctis said focused on his food, “You’d be good at it.”

“Yes, from what Noctis mentioned, you have no trouble doing the sprints in your Physical Education class. It would be a good way to keep your endurance. Not to mention scholarships you might receive once you graduate.”

Prompto shrugged, “I, truthfully don’t see it as a passion.” he said smiling shyly.

“That’s right,” Noctis said, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was really participating in the conversation, or just talking to his food, but when he looked over at him he had a boyish grin and was looking toward his friend, “you wanna be a photographer, right?”

“I mean, I don’t know if i wanna do that full time either… It’s just a hobby, I don’t even have a good camera for it.” Prompto responded, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, “You have to have a real eye for that stuff.”

“And do you?” Ignis chimed.

“Well, I’m rough around the edges….” Prompto’s smiled became crooked, he dropped his free hand from his head and returned it to the table.

“He’s actually really good,” Noctis interjected returning the same crooked smiled at Prompto, then turned his head to look at Ignis, “He’s shown me the stuff he takes, real quality stuff.”

Ignis hummed interested, “You’ll have show me too, perhaps, one day.”

The blond’s smile was uneasy, “Yeah, uh sure, maybe not until I get a better camera.”

Ignis nodded, and the three went back to eating, making small chatter until they were all done.

~~~

“Oh man, It’s this late already?” Prompto yawned, looking up from their scattered notes and textbooks and then at his watch, the time was almost 9pm, Ignis figured it was about time they both had to return home.

“Yes, I was curious as to when you wanted to go home, but you two made great strides on your report it seemed rude to disturb, I perhaps, lost track of time as well,” Ignis confided, after dinner he had taken to washing and cleaning the kitchen, and once that was done he brewed coffee for Prompto and himself, then sat at the table to examine some of the notes he took at one of the treaty briefings he attended while the Prince was in school. It was getting very late, he did admit that due to it being a Friday night, he let himself lax on the boy being over so late, but nevertheless, he knew that Prompto still needed to return home.

Prompto waved it off and started to pack, “Nah that’s okay, I don’t live too far from here, so I can just walk.”

Noctis knit his eyebrows in worry. “You live like 2 miles from here,” he corrected.

“I have no issue taking you home,” Ignis pitched in, packing his own things into the leather messenger bag he brought with.

“Ah, no,” the blond said, standing from the chair once his bag was buckled and lifted it off the table, “it’s okay, you don’t have to do that.”

“You could also just stay,” Noctis pitched in as well, knowing full well the leniency they had that night.

Ignis look toward Noctis and nodded, turning to Prompto who was trying to hide red cheeks, he cleared his throat, “It is a Friday night, and I would be back tomorrow morning for breakfast, I would be able to take you home then. That is,” he continued looking toward Noctis who was still staring at his friend, “If his parents, were okay with him staying over.”

Noctis sighed, “Do you wanna call them and ask?” he suggested to Prompto, who was now looking to the floor.

“They, um, aren’t home,” he replied, “They’re away on a business trip, they didn’t know when they’d be back.”

Ignis huffed, setting his bag down and crossing his arms, “Well, It would be safer for you here then, rather than spending the night alone, I’m sure they would be grateful that you were here, rather than an empty house.”

Noctis stood up as well, “It’s okay dude, it’s not like you’ll get in trouble for staying one night.”

And with that, the boy gave in, “I suppose i could send them a message letting them know,” he mumbled setting his bag down.

Noctis smiled, “Alright, we can party all night!”

Ignis cleared his throat, letting his stance relax to go pick up his bag once more, “No late night parties, remember I am still coming by in the morning and would rather not have to wake you both up at noon,” he scolded Noctis, and then turned to Prompto, “I’m sure he can find an extra set of clothes and a blanket to sleep with, he’ll probably forget so just ask him again later.”

Prompto nodded and moved to go sit back down at the table unpacking his things once more. Ignis moved for the door calling Noctis to join him. “Be sure you lock door after I leave.”

“Yeah, I know you remind me every time,” the prince replied as they stood in the entry way.

“Make sure you treat your guest nice, he is a crown citizen and we’re expected to treat each with hospitality.”

Noctis looked away nodding and sighing, moving to put a hand on the back to the door.

“And, watch yourself,” Ignis began, turning to face the Prince.

“Are you afraid he’s going to try and kill me? Prompto couldn’t hurt a fly.” Noct chuckled.

“No, it’s not that….” Ignis contemplated, wondering if now was the time to have this specific talk, “It’s just-”

“He’s fine, he’s a friend, he wouldn’t do anything dangerous or weird to me,” Noctis smiled a touch, “I trust him as much as I trust you, or Gladio.”

Ignis nodded, it was nice to hear that Noctis finally had a boy his own age to confide in. Not that Ignis was that terribly older than the prince, just having that someone to talk to, he knew, meant the world to him. “Just, be careful okay?” he said in spite of himself. Knowing full well that his friend may harbor unrequited feelings, he did not want to see the Prince suffer the same fate of unanswered questions he had to go through all those year ago.

Noctis let out a laugh, “I’m telling you, he’s not a problem, thanks for dinner, good night Ignis.” he said closing the door.

Ignis paused a few seconds waiting for the sound signaling that Noctis had twisted the deadbolt lock, ensuring his safety. Once it sounded, Ignis turned on his heel and headed back down to the garage and mentally prepared himself for the long ride to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Prompto's gay ass for saving Ignis actualy.... 
> 
> and thanks to everyone who's reading!


	6. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gets his turn.

He knew this wasn't the best course of action, there were probably countless other things he could have done to keep his sister safe from the cruel rule of the empire. Ravus did know, however, becoming a part of the Imperial army would likely be the best way of protecting and keeping an eye on his sister. Although he severely disliked the final decision. When the Empire sent their army to destroy his home, the remaining troops had taking them both back to the castle in Niflheim. They had made a compromise that his sister were to remain in Tenebrae watching over the citizens as Oracle, and that he was going to enlist into the Imperial army. He figured they probably wanted him to fight as just a soldier, seeing as how his family's status had been decimated during the fall. Sure he was technically prince, but found it no use for himself to assume the throne.

Over his six years training with the empire’s forces, he constructed that thought, leading him to his current position today. He had earned his role as a Lieutenant, second in command to that of the current High Commander. A man he knew to be uninhibited, who travelled all of Eos at his leisure. Ravus also knew this man was of an age where he could no longer fulfill his duties to the best of his ability. The time for him to succeed as High Commander was nigh, and he would use that power to ensure Luna and Tenebrae were safe and had what little peace he could negotiate.

He had often mentioned to his superior that he was worried for his sister back at home. He had mentioned the letters they would write, ensuring each other's safety. His superior wasn't a cold hearted man and reciprocated trust in Ravus, telling him about his own wife and children that he had not seen in months. He too had written letters back and forth, but the family had not been reunited despite him being able to travel. Ravus knew that he could not make that same mistake, his remaining family, Luna could not leave Tenebrae, unless escorted by Imperial soldiers or her other worldly guide, Gentiana. She had been cleared for such a task by the empire when Ravus had mentioned that he had been with them since Luna’s birth. He was relieved when they never once thought it strange that the woman never once aged at all in the 6 years since taking Tenebrae. He could hear officials talking about the woman, mentioning her beauty. When the Chancellor Izunia, would laugh knowingly, “There's no surprise at her beauty, she does come from the heavens, of course.”

Ravus was not too sure what to think of the Chancellor, he had been placed under his watchful eye when he first started his training. He seemed trustworthy, indulging Ravus’ grief and anger, making sure that he could do whatever it took for him to seek out revenge. However, now that he was older, he could sense a cunning tactlessness about the man, someone who would do anything by any means necessary to win. Had it not been for his intrepid attitude, Ravus would have thought the man admirable, as he once did in his youth.

The Chancellor caught Ravus’ eyes as he cross paths with him in the palace walls, “Ah, the young Lieutenant,” he began following after him despite having appeared to be heading the opposite way, “I’m surprised you aren’t with the High Commander, he’s quite in bad shape.”

Ravus continue to eye the man next to him, returning a low hum in response, he did not stop, he was not surprised, his superior had come down with an illness that severely inhibited him, passing down all his main responsibilities to Ravus. “It’s only a matter of time before _the gods_ take him,” the Chancellor continued on, sounding almost to have spat the phrase in disgust.

“It would not behoove me to see more death, people are meant to die.” Ravus responded coolly, walking on towards his destination. He knew the High Commander was about to die, he had a summons to the throne room and despite knowing what was going to happen next, he kept his wits about him.

“Such a cold way to look at life, a pity,” The chancellor’s words did not match his tone, he almost sounded gleeful, instead of remorseful, “I’ll send him your regards.”

With that, the man left and headed in his original direction, not forgetting to wave a hand to Ravus as he departed. He knew this man had a terrible knack for lingering where he should not, having several experiences with his so called “guardian.” He knew that Izunia would read his correspondence to his sister, he knew that despite having told him to remain away from his dorm and away from his desk the man did not listen. He really wouldn’t have cared that much if it was just correspondence to his sister. He and Luna knew to be discreet when it came to sensitive matters regarding their home, he had assumed that Luna was aware of others reading their letters, so he had nothing to worry about. However, there were others. Other letters that he would start to write, ones that he would never send or finish, ones that usually ended up in a drawer or in the bin. Ones to a person he knew long ago.

Ravus sighed clearing thoughts from his head as he approached the throne room, there, the Emperor sat talking with others around him. He knew the man to be a vile, self obsessed creature, that in most recent years had his eyes on the kingdom of Lucis, having been at war with them for quite some time. He had no true opinion of the man, but could only sometime look at him with pity as he saw frequent talks with the Chancellor who would come from the room smiling a devious smile. As he walked towards the throne, Iedolas caught notice of his presence and turned to focus his attention on him. “You called for me, my lord?” Ravus began, asking a question he already knew the answer to.

“Yes, yes, Ravus Nox Fleuret, how good that you could make it,” Iedolas wore an expression that barely registered as a genuine smile. Ravus was quite disturbed that he took to using his full name, but did not falter.

“Of course, My Lord.” Ravus bowed slightly, wishing this promotion ceremony would just get on.

“Yes, yes,” Iedolas waved on, “You are aware that your superior, High Commander Zephyrus has become gravely ill?”

“Yes, the Chancellor was just informing me of his condition.”

“Yes,” Iedolas repeated, “He said he was on his way to visit the man, but Chancellor Izunia is not what we’re here to discuss.”

Ravus nodded waiting for the next turn. “Ravus Nox Fleuret,” the Emperor began, “From this day, henceforth. You are to be in Royal High Command of the Imperial army, as successor of High Commander Zephyrus. I bestow upon you this honor.”

Ravus gave a bow, “Thank you my liege, I will not fail you and use my power to further the glory of the empire,” he said this as convincing as he possibly could. Where there was some truth behind it, knowing the emperor had the same level of hatred for the Lucis Caelum line that Ravus had harbored the day of the attack, he knew full well what he would be using his position for.  
He straightened out and the Emperor waved for him to leave his chambers returning once again to converse with his council. Ravus exited and was headed immediately for his chambers, to let his sister know of the news.

He walked the long expanse of the halls, navigating until he reached his door, and entered without hesitation, that is until he saw the Chancellor at his desk eying his stationary, reading the older letters that he had locked away. Knowing exactly whose name he would be seeing.

Izunia only turned his head when he caught that Ravus was standing in the doorway of his room. He smiled what seemed to be genuine smile, one that you would offer a fellow that had just been promoted, “I suppose a congratulations are in order?” was all he said the worn out stationary still in hand.

Ravus just started until the man got the hint and laughed, “Forgive me, on my way back, General Ulldor asked that I perform a ‘sweep’ as he called it, to make sure your weren’t leaking Imperial secrets. I must’ve got carried away.” Izunia finally, almost reluctantly, set the piled of old letters on the stack with the others and stood from the chair.

Ravus remain quiet as his furiously stomped towards his desk, clearing the papers away with urgency. “A lover, I presume?” The Chancellor spoke, Ravus could only assume the humor lilting at his lips was present only at the absurdity of the idea that Ravus had a lover to begin with.

Ravus turned to look at the man who was backing away towards the door, he wasn’t terrified and backing away in fear, it was some other reason Ravus could not understand. “I am not here to judge," the man smiled before continuing on, "Ignis sounds like a delightful young ma-”

“Out!” Ravus directed pointing his finger towards the door, signaling the Chancellor leave. He did not want to hear anymore. He knew his name, if he had trusted the man more, perhaps he would have trusted him not say or do anything concerning him. The Chancellor would not be as forgiving, he thrived to know weakness, and he had opened Ravus up like a book.

“Certainly, perhaps, I have overstayed my welcome,” He smiled, backing towards the door at a quicker pace, hands up in an innocent plea, but face that of a conniving trickster. Ravus didn’t know what to make his expression.

“Get. Out.” was all Ravus would say.

And with a bow, and a final, “Congrats, truly, on your promotion,” the Chancellor was gone.

Ravus almost collapsed into the chair but made sure to still act presentable, he took a blank piece of stationery, addressed it to his sister, and began filing the body. Not letting his mind wander to person those letters were addressed to. He had enough to deal with, and his plan was finally set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of the story thus far? 
> 
> Also thanks for being so patient, I meant to post this chapter shortly after chapter 5 was posted, but I had several engagements that prevented me from doing so. I'll try my best to post when I can.
> 
> Hope you all are having a great summer!


	7. Final Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Insomnia, few days before they leave. Your caution was warranted Ignis, but what exactly did you expect.

It was two days before the Prince had to return to the Citadel before their final departure for Altissia. Noctis was to be wed to the Lady Lunafreya as according a treaty that was formed by the kingdoms of Lucis and Niflheim to instate an age of peace. Ignis could clearly remember the look on the Prince’s face when he was told of his betrothal, it was that of anger, sadness but overall contentment. It was no easy task to learn that your choices were to be taken away, especially ones concerning something so personal and powerful as this. Matters pertaining to romance were things the Prince could not easily handle. Surprising, to say the least when he had finally informed him that his longest friend and classmate was harboring feelings for him, the Prince had laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck, choosing not to meet Ignis in the eye. At the time Ignis had thought nothing of it, but as they two aged he started noticing things that were not there before.

This morning, Ignis was tasked with the duty of making sure Noctis had his things ready to be taken back to the citadel, to his original home. After high school the Prince, liked the idea of remaining a so called “free spirit” and milked the idea of being independent. Ignis laughed, walking from the car to the elevator that would take him to the floor, at least however independent someone who let his future advisor to cook and clean for him would turn out to be. He knew he was also slightly to blame, knowing that sometimes he let the Prince do as he pleased, but it was usually something that was small and harmless. Although, it did earn him a few comments from Gladiolus.

Ignis found his way to the Prince’s apartment door and fished out the extra pair of keys from his pants pocket. He wasn’t surprised to see that the Prince wasn’t already up and preparing the boxes to be moved into the car, at this point it was just common occurrence, but he was a little surprised that Prompto, who Noctis had insisted help with the move wasn’t more in charge of waking up early to proceed with the task.

Once Ignis had unlocked the door he entered a strangely barren living room and kitchen, there were no sense that bodies had inhabited the spaces since the night before. Ignis checked his watch, he knew he had a knack for showing up almost too early, but his watch read 10 am on the dot. He remembered telling the prince to be up and ready by then, but yet there was nothing. He started to examine the room, looking over to the couch where, Prompto should have been, but only found the blankets set out the night before still neatly folded on the arm rest. He noticed that the television was actually still on, turned to some channel that played news in the early morning. He wasn’t sure if someone had just turned it on, or if it was left on all night. The thought of something happening to the boys slightly terrified him, and he headed straight for the Prince’s bedroom.

He knocked slightly, calling out, “Noctis,” he didn’t hear a reply which didn’t help his anxieties either way, it either meant Noctis was still sleeping or that someone tried to kidnap him and his friend last night. As ridiculous as the thought was, he continued to move on, making sure it was just another case of an all too tired prince. He moved to open the door, moving against it slightly, making sure to having some cover by the wood in case there was indeed an assassin in their midst. When he deemed it safe he looked about the room.

He almost wished there was an assassin instead.

When his eyes finally settled on the Prince’s bed, he felt his face flush in embarrassment. In his quick glance, he saw two bodies, fully undressed, two sets of legs curled together, and two heads with messy hair, one blond, one raven. He turned around quickly and proceeded to exit the room, wishing that he had not just seen the Prince mostly likely post coitous clutching onto his closet and best friend. A friend that he had chosen to travel with to Altissia. Ignis let out a heavy sigh, as he closed the door to the room again, it started to make sense. The almost bruise like marking he would see on each of their necks, the strange looks he would see between them. The almost insisted attitude Noctis would get whenever he brought Prompto over on a Friday, and how the boy flushed in response.

Yes, it did seem ever so obvious now, he just wish he hadn’t seen both of them.

He cleared his throat, and knocked loudly on the door, “Noctis,” he said making sure that the prince would hear him.

He listened for a bit through the door, there was a slight rustling on the other side, but no response, so he tried once more, “Noctis,” he repeated.

He could he slight whispers and sounds of bodies moving against the bed. It was a few seconds before the Prince finally responded, “ Ignis?”

Ignis held in a laugh, Noctis had no idea and he sounded wary and secretive, “Yes, I believe I told you 10am on the dot, it’s almost eleven now.”

“Oh, shit….” he could hear Noctis drawl out, more slight whispers were heard, Ignis could hear a pitter patter of feet trying to be quiet.

It was getting harder to restrain himself from letting out a chuckle, “Prompto doesn’t need to hide, I can make breakfast for you both.”

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled from the others side of the door, he could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

“We’ll talk about this later, come now we have things to do.”

~~~

Breakfast was no more awkward that it usually was when Prompto decided to stay more frequently. Looking back, it was a surprise how he missed the sly smiles exchanged between the two, the incredibly messy bedhead and the multitude of excuses why Prompto always was seen exiting the Prince’s room when Ignis came to cook on the weekends. He wondered if he chose to just ignore the obvious until it was quite literally in his face, or was there just something else that was on his mind. The boys ate in silence as Ignis was deep in thought doing the dishes, thinking about how blatant their relationship actually was.

Resurfacing from his thoughts, he looked at the boys who sat across from each other at the table and noticed both their faces were a deep shade of pink. They were looking away from each other, a direct result of them being “caught in the act” so to speak. Although the act had already been acted upon. Ignis sighed loudly, calling their attention to him, he really didn’t know what to say, but talking seemed like something to break the tension. “So we are set to leave in two days time, I’ll be here early tomorrow as well to pick you up Noctis, your father requested that we clean your room at the palace as well.”

Noctis let out a groan, Ignis could tell the act of cleaning two days in a row frustrated him to no end, but he looked at Prompto and put his hand of the back of his own neck, “so we have one more night in this place?”

Prompto returned his gaze for a second, before looking away nervously, mimicking the Prince’s pose, rubbing his neck anxiously. “Ah…-”

“Prompto will need to go home and pack his own things for the trip, Noctis.” Ignis interrupted what, he was sure, was another plan to have another go at each other. He stopped it quickly in its tracks as he did not want another incident like today to happen twice in row.

He heard Noctis let out another groan this time almost defeated and disappointed. Prompto laughed at him, “You’ll see me like the day after, no need to worry about missing me too much.”

Noctis didn’t responded and instead adjusted in his seat to focus on Prompto, his elbow on the table, chin his hand, with his hand covering his mouth. Ignis saw him just stare at Prompto who was getting increasingly uncomfortable in his seat, “Dude, stop it!” Prompto pleaded after while, a heavy blush now spread across his face, arms racing for something under the table.

Ignis furrowed his brow, “If you’re done,” he began stepping around the counter to the boys, Prompto had taken on a weird position, almost like he had an upset stomach, he wasn’t sure if the flush on his face was feverish or a direct result of something else. He looked to Noctis who had moved in his seat again, leaned back against the chair with a weird smiled on his face, “If you’re done,” Ignis reiterated, picking up the boy’s plates and carrying them to the kitchen setting and immediately washing them in the sink. “Could you start packing Noctis.”

A very soft and barely audible “Ah~,” left Prompto’s lips.

Ignis looked up from the sink to see that Prompto’s face was fully buried on the table, and the Prince was laughing adjusting once more, sitting up straight. Ignis repeated his question to the Prince, who nodded, standing from the dining table and headed to his room.. Ignis looked toward Prompto who looked a mess and was struggling to lift his head, “Are you, alright?” Ignis asked, voice full of concern.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto stuttered, loud enough that Ignis could hear, “I-I might need a moment….”

Ignis started at Prompto for a few minutes before something clicked, “Oh,” he accidentally let out.

It was at this moment, Noctis returned, commenting, “Wow, nothing gets past you does it specs?”

“You can’t very well assault a Crown citizen under the watch of your advisor well can you?” Ignis shot back, shocked that Noctis would ever think of doing anything like that while he was in the same room.

“I hate you Noct,” Prompto mumbled into the table.

This warranted a hefty laugh from the Prince who finally made himself busy with actual packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I was on a roll I decided to write and post chapter 7 tonight as well, this is kinda of beta so I apologize for grammar mistakes and missing words, It's currently almost 4am so i hope you can forgive, I'll probably proof it in the morning.
> 
> Also I may or may not decided to raise the rating simply because this chapter, but I honestly don't know if this warrants the raise in rating. Let me know if i should or not


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Kingsglaive.  
> Ravus just wants to protect his sister

He hadn’t seen the the familiar blue of his home in ages. He knew that if he had the luxury of more time he would use it to bask in the walls of the palace. He was briskly walking toward where he remembered his sister’s chambers to be, certain that in all this time she wouldn’t have decided to move it. As he moved close to the first set of doors that led up to her room, he heard lowly talking, an older woman telling Lunafreya to leave quickly. With that he instructed the door be opened, the imperial soldiers around him moved forward to surround her, and he approached his sister with intentions to intimidate. She looked tired, showing clearly on her face that she was not smiling as much as she used to, being under the rule of the empire had taken quite a toll, he pitied his sister for split second. “I do not remember giving you permission to leave your quarters, Lunafreya,” he said while still moving forward, he had tried his best to sound somewhat comedic, trying to keep his sister in good spirits. 

She looked helpless, staring back at him, before registering, “Ravus,” she let out with disbelief.

Ravus moved forward, sending the soldiers away and grabbing his sister by the wrist, half walking, half dragging her back into her room. They were silent as Ravus could think of anymore to say, she knew of his promotion, she knew what he had done. After letter he sent almost immediately, she had not replied for months, it felt like she had started to shun him for choosing to sit with the empire. He came to her room door and dragged both inside, making sure to close behind them, “You are not to leave this room again until the journey to Lucis,” he walked towards her, she wasn’t looking at him, he shoulders were slumped forward, “It is for your own good,” he continued. He wanted to tell her she’d be safe, that despite being offered to a good for nothing prince, solely for the sake of peace, she’d be able to live peacefully alongside him. Ravus looked at her, trying to mull over what to say as she turned to look at him.

“My own good,” she began turning slowly, Ravus had straightened out, waiting for her to continue, she eyed him with suspicion, “What is truly going on here? What cause does the Empire have to see me wed to Noctis?”

Ravus answered quickly, “They have offered a peace, and your marriage is the other branch,” the answer was vague, but Ravus did not share more than he needed to with his sister. He hoped that she would just accept what he said with trust.

She paused, still looking at her brother with a face of disappointment and personal betrayal, “You expect me to believe that?” she asked, the disappointment showing through.

“What you believe does not concern me,” Ravus simply said, taking a moment to realize what she was just about to go do, “What does concern me, is you sneaking off to go and tell our mother’s killer about some plot you dreamt up.”

Lunafreya started to look away, sadness just spreading on her face. Ravus could feel his anger toward the King swell and thought it better to leave, he turned seeing how Lunafreya was hesitant to speak. He turned for the door walking briskly as she began to speak again. “Your are wrong to hate King Regis…” She spoke slowly, continuing raising her voice as her brother went to leave, “Niflheim killed mother, not him.”

Regis pause and debated turning toward Lunafreya, he knew that she never could share the anger he harbored for the King, she, after all these years, still trusted in the line of Lucis and unknowingly taunted Ravus with words of the prophecy and her overall trust in Noctis. “They murdered her, and made you their lapdog.” Luna continued after a few moment.

Ravus opened the door without another word and left her, walking away from her room and moved quickly to get away. Luna of course could never share his sentiment, she wasn’t there. She didn’t she their own mother killed and burned before her eyes. Abandoned by the king to fend for themselves in a land that they now had no control over. He moved faster back to the garrison that was with him tell a few guards to be stationed outside her door. Returning to a familiar hallway where he often sat to ponder, the room comforted him in a way that no other place in the house could, as he reached the entrance he noticed a peculiar sight.

He had sworn he had put the game away ages ago, he moved forward to touch the board. The pieces had not been touched even with all the commotion. It was now a distant memory, but yet he allowed himself to relive it. He sat in a chair opposite where, once a young boy with glasses and light brown hair would sit. He looked at the board, all the anger that was stirred thanks to his sister’s insistence has all but dissipated. He remembered a time where he didn’t even have to worry about incoming danger, and protecting his sister at all cost. All that mattered was the game in front of them. At least it had started that way, as they shared each other’s company more frequently he remembered starting to think about the boy and notice his movement in a way that he didn’t understand.

Still in heavy thought he went to examine the pieces, last he could remember it was his partner’s turn to move, therefore leaving the game unfinished. He had remembered asking the boy to come back so that they could see each other again and resume play. He wanted to tell him everything.

Ravus laughed to himself sitting back in the chair and looked outside as he frequently did when he would sit and play, there were many things he came to regret in life, and he never stopped to let himself think on them. Sitting here, however just made him ponder. Regretting not to speak sooner before the boy left, not agreeing for a return visit, not sending him one of the many letters he kept trying to write. He had no idea if the boy, who was now a man, would even remember him. It had been 12 long years, and his trip to Lucis could only spell disaster if he tried to pursue a court with the advisor.

He stood from the Chair and walked out of the room, there was a mission he had to do, sitting around remembering ghosts of the past was not productive towards furthering the Empire’s glory. The day was nigh, and the powers were to be his. He would show the poor excuse for a prince what true royalty was about.

~~~

Arriving in Insomnia would have made a lesser composed man, excited. It was a place he had only heard about in his 28 years, he never expected such a beautiful city to be host to that of a wretched family of cowards that held the chosen king. There were other perks to coming here, of course, other than being able to obtain the crystal the Emperor sought. He would be able to retrieve the ring of the lucii and assume the throne as the right chosen king, it would be a pleasure to seeing the Prince grovel, as he so called “destiny” was stripped from him. He wouldn’t be wed to Lunafreya, and they could assimilate and rule over Insomnia as their new home. He looked toward Luna who stood next to him the entire trip, silent, saddened, and tired. She never once caught his eye since the day he prevented her from leaving Tenebrae, if he had thought better of it, it would seem she saw him nothing more than a traitor.

She was to see the King upon their arrival, after hearing her order it was the first time he’d seen her smile in days, however brief. Ravus was to finalize the strategy of attack with the Chancellor who had arrived a few days before, but had joined them on their journey after taking a “much needed” detour to a place called Galdin, a town south of the Royal city. He hadn’t felt it important to share why he decided to visit that place, when asked he would laugh and just reply, “All this travelling can cause stress to this old man,” and would smile knowingly, as if he was making a reference to something only he would get.

Ravus paid it no mind, after finding the Chancellor rummaging through his letters, he had thought it best to only stick to report talk, the Chancellor knew too much already, and he did not want to risk anything.

Once they arrived he noticed that Insomnia held a much larger, more modern taste to their design, there was hardly any trees, barely any grass, and no flowers like his home. He had remembered being told once before about how Insomnia looked nothing like Tenebrae. How the boy was jealous of all the scenery they could take in with just a miniscule turn of their heads.

It was refreshing, but Ravus knew he wanted to fix it. If not for his own sake when his assimilate, but for his future subjects. And for, the boy who wanted it back in their youth.

~~~

“Will you be okay?” Ravus asked his sister walking her to the vehicle that would take her to the castle, he trailed behind as she walked making sure that he could guard her as best he could.

“The king wished to speak with me once he heard I was arriving today, I assume he wouldn’t leave me unguarded in the citadel,” she spoke matter-of-factly she did not once think to give Ravus her full attention.

“Lunafreya, I just wish to not see you harmed, I will not be with you, therefore i cannot look after you,” Ravus could not help worrying about his sister, getting this far and having her murdered or assassinated by one of the King’s subjects or men would have made all his planning forfeit. So if returning to the time where they had these youthful banters would let her know he still cared, he would oblige.

Lunafreya however did not. She kept walking, and entered the car after speaking, “When you are not there, the King will be, he and Prince Noctis have vowed to protect me. I have faith in them.” She let her attendant close the door and looked forward, not acknowledging Ravus was still outside her door.

Ravus sighed and looked to her driver, “You best ensure her safety. Let nothing harm her or it will be your life.” he threatened walking away toward the car that held the Chancellor in it now.

He waved from the backseat as Ravus neared the car and got in the passenger side. “A pity you didn’t get an audience as well, High Commander, after all this time it seems he might not even know you’re alive.” the man commented once the car started and they head off towards the hotel the king graciously allowed them to stay for the few nights.

Ravus remained silent, still employing his tactic of ignoring the man, until there was a need to talk about business. He wished the The Chancellor would take the hint but there was no stopping him once he got started, “Now, if i remember correctly, this is where your dearly beloved lives, is it not?” he paused waiting for an answer, when Ravus continued to say nothing he continued on, “I might have met him, y’know.”

Ravus closed his eyes, sighing not taking the bait. “Seems as if the Prince and his own party are not in Insomnia,” Izunia offered, “I had the pleasure of meeting them when I was in Galdin, though, they didn’t appear to know who I was.”

He paused again this time for a bit longer, surprised that the Chancellor had stopped talking, he opened his eyes once more to see the man staring at him through the rearview mirror. “He’s quite the looker, your lover,” he saw the man smile devious in the mirror.

Ravus moved his eyes to look at the driver, he knew the Chancellor was doing this purposefully, trying to get a rise to have a proper conversation as they once did. A part of him questioned why Izunia did not just try talking to the driver, but knew that such a lowly man posed no interest to him. Not quite as much as revealing personal information in front of a stranger would be.

Ravus did not want to ask or say anything to the man, of course he knew the advisor to be with his Prince, he knew how the man in his youth was incredibly loyal and dedicated to him. A loyalty that he could not understand. He couldn’t help but feel saddened at the fact that he was not currently in the crown city. However, knowing he would be far away from when the city fell, gave him a bit of hope that they would meet when he and Noctis would eventually try to take back the throne.

After a while, it seemed like the Chancellor had given up talking about the prince and his companions, seeing how Ravus would just ignore him and not offer any comment about the prince or his advisor. The driver had told them that it was only a few moments before they reached the hotel. Ravus sighed softly, this ride was coming to an end. It had got taxing after a while to keep ignoring the man in the back. Ravus knew he only had so much patience before he would just let out his frustrations. He had practice of course, multiple years, but there was a way this man got under your skin to pry. He had the amazing knack to wear Ravus’ patience to a near minimum.

“And we have arrived gentlemen,” the driver announced as he pulled into the valet area of the hotel, the double doors led straight into the lobby area.

A pair of valets had opened the doors for him and the Chancellor, waiting to close them until they were fully out of the car. A hotel attendant greeted them at the door and told them to follow her into the building. The were lead into an elevator that took them to top floor where the hotel suites were built, she informed them that the Emperor had a arrived minutes before and was awaiting them in the main Royal suite. She handed them both a two keys one for their own room and one to access the Emperor’s had the need arise. She gave a small bow, “Enjoy your stay,” and she turned to enter the elevator once more.

Ravus and The Chancellor walked toward the Royal suite, use their keys and had entered. The Emperor did not hesitate to get things started, “Gentleman,” he greeted, “Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning the next chapter forward, will be mixed canon writing. Prepare for angst


	9. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit that takes place during Kingsglaive

The time of signing was at hand. Ravus was taken to the citadel to be present at the signing, a formality the Emperor had told him, but he couldn’t be happier. Getting to the King and his precious ring to prove he was more fit of being the chosen king was something he planned since the day his mother was taken from him. It would be all the more satisfactory when he could put the Prince in his rightful place as well.

The emperor’s council were all escorted in by the palace officials, went to assume a larger chair on the other side of the room farthest the door and the rest of his council sat facing empty wooden chairs, awaiting the arrival of the King and his guard. It seemed they were on a delay, which of course would worry them, if this not have be according to plan. Ravus felt terrible for all Lunafreya to be the source of the trap, but the Emperor knew the King would want to do anything to protect her. Ravus felt disgusted that they would share the same sentiment.

“Only a few more moments and the crystal will be mine,” the emperor said with apparent jubilation, hearing a few small rejoicing the council.

~~~

An all out war had broken out in the signing room, the glaives had taken the bait, and The emperor and his forces we in a standoff with the King and his. There was no moving while the king had protected his guard with his shared powers.

“The crystal will not serve you,” Ravus could hear a spat between the two rulers, The King seeming only to warn, but would not lower his guard to fight.

“Nor you, once I remove it from this accursed city,” the emperor retorted, weapon still drawn pointing at the King’s head.

Ravus smiled to himself, his weapon drawn, “It’s not the crystal i’m here for..”

The King seemed to have the upper hand with his shield to assist him. It was only a matter of time before they had their own reinforcements. Ravus had been told that Magitech trooper were inbound before they, quite literally, crashed landed their way through the ceiling and opened fire at the crownsguard rendering them useless. The King reduced his barrier to protect only himself and his shield, _a coward even in the face of battle,_ Ravus thought while when had the chance to focus on the king.

The reinforcements had started to lay down suppressing fire, letting the emperor walk away without care, his council soon joined to follow after. Ravus smiled, know that the Emperor had just won this battle, outsmarting the King himself. He soon turned to follow after.

Walking to their rendezvous point, everyone except Ravus seemed pleased. They had all finished their duty, completed the plan, but Ravus had one more thing he needed to take care of. At the pick up point they had assure him General Glauca would finish Regis off quickly and return the ring of the Lucii to Ravus once the duty had been done. Ravus had shook his head and said he need to have it personally. He gave a bow to the emperor who stand next to the Chancellor, “I shall return soon,” he said and walked quickly back the way he came, back towards the room Regis was sure to be in.

There were two things he knew for sure, General Glauca would not hesitate to destroy everything on the King’s person, and two; the Emperor did not care for Luna’s safety as much as he did. So returning to the room to secure the ring and going to find Lunafreya was two things he needed to do.

He turned the corner and heard metal clang to the floor, he stepped forward to claim his prize. Eying it, a smile crept across his face almost instantaneously. It was as if the gods choose for Ravus to be rewarded. Glauca had done the hard work to remove it from the King’s fingers, now all that was left was to gain the power and become chosen king. He admired it, and spoke in a sigh, “The ring of the Lucii,” he began, looking toward the King letting the anger wash over him as he continued, “I lost my mother, my country, my birthright… Niflheim was the only life left to me,” he saw the king stare in recognition and a tinge of pity, Ravus felt the anger grow, “But all of that was for _this_.”

He looked back to the ring, with a victorious smirk, still admiring his victory, “The ring belongs to me now,” he moved his hands to put on the ring, not noticing the general heading toward him. Unafraid, for the ring slowed time to a standstill.

Feeling his head clear, he moved away from the imposing General, and put his hands in the arm beckoning the former kings, “Here me Lucian Kings of Old, for I am Ravus Nox Fleuret and none is more worthy of your power than I!” He called out.

There was nothing. Silence took hold of him as the kings blatantly ignored his request. He could hear voices creep into his head slowly, _Unworthy_ they said, they repeated, they berated. “No,” Ravus said in a panic, lowering his stance, standing back.

He felt a burning on his left arm, the word ‘Unworthy’ being chanted almost, “Why, Why do you refuse me?” he pleaded, getting no answers, having the word repeated over and over. The burn got hotter and hotter until suddenly, his left hand went aflame. The pain excruciating, the power of the ring used on him, the kings finalizing their point.

Unworthy. Ravus was, unworthy.

He let out painful screams, crumbling to the floor clutching his left arm, the flame going from blue to orange as time resumed, he didn’t notice the ring was gone, he could only focus on the burns his arm was sustaining, the heat singeing off his sleeve, melting the leather and metal crest to cause more damage. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the flame persist, there was only pain, his eyes barely registered his sister across the room, she looked beaten up, but he could not focus on her safety. He needed her more than she would have ever needed him, but she was not coming. That was not her duty. He could not call out to his sister, all he could do was scream at the pain, knowing that he was going to die, his eyes let out tears, and his raced to think of his mother, how she died by flame to protect him. Such poetic justice that he would have admired in his next life. He continued to scream, realizing what a mistake his life had been. All of it, just to be rejected and called unworthy. Unworthy to be royalty, unworthy to his sister, unworthy to be..his mind flickered to Ignis, to be loved.

He lay writhing on the floor, the thoughts now adding to the pain. The flame did not subside, Luna was not coming to him. He was a lone one more to fend for himself. He had lost her trust in him long ago and he knew she would never love him like a brother ever again. All she saw was a traitorous imperial lap dog. He knew she was right. There was nothing Ravus did right. Nothing.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing for Ravus, we'll be able to get more chocobros in the future promise, we just don't always know what's going on with him, so I enjoy the freedom
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Reborn

When he awoke he was no longer on the blood stained floor of the signing room. Bright florescent lights threatened to blind him as he opened his eyes. Still coming out from the anaesthetic, he used his eyes looked around the room but saw nothing that he could recognize. He heard faint tones coming from a machine that stood next to the bed, he was in a hospital, of course. He had figured, whoever brought him back had thought the burns on his arm bad enough to bring him here. That saving him from death was even a correct move to do, like Ravus deserved to live on as High Commander. He moved to rub his eyes and felt a strange sensation, or rather, a lack thereof. He looked down to his left side and saw his arm was gone, leaving whatever was salvageable still intact. He used his right arm to move up in his bed so that he could better examine his injury. What was left, was still charred and had left lightning like burns around his shoulder, the surgeons for whatever reason decided to leave an inch of his bicep instead of amputating the entire thing.

Ravus dropped the sleeve of the gown he was put in, to cover his injury.He was still so uncertain about what happened after he had passed out from the pain. He wasn’t sure if his sister had survived, knowing she probably did not want to talk to him regardless. Seeing the display of utter humiliation, he had while wearing the ring, how could she want to even look at someone so helpless and unworthy.

Ravus sighed, “Unworthy,” he spat at his legs, remembering clearly, the word that was viciously thrown into his mind again and again. He recalled definitely feeling unworthy, thinking back on the embarrassing display once more, remembering how Luna did not even think of moving to help him.

Ravus looked to his left side once more, the absence being nothing more of a reminder of his failure. He stared in quiet contemplation before he heard a familiar voice enter in his room. “High Commander, so good to see you alive and well,” The Chancellor greeted, Ravus paid him no mind but just wondered what he was doing here, “Now, now, I know how you get while I’m around.” he smiled.

Ravus, as usual, did not respond, waiting for him to continue on, “I’ve been speaking with the surgeons here, as well as Imperial Scientist Besithia, and we have come up with a solution to ammend your…” he gestured to Ravus’ left side, Ravus looked down to follow the gesture but then immediately looked at the man once more, “Well, your issue.”

“And that would be?” Ravus asked, deciding to humor him.

“We’re developing a prosthetic for you to use, with magitech technology, of course,” Izunia smiled after finally being spoken to, “Needn’t you worry, the arm is only mechanical, we wouldn’t want to turn you into a daemon so soon after your recovery.”

Ravus was not worried about any of that, he was relieved that they still wanted him to be High Commander, despite his blatant failure at his own personal mission. He looked down at his left side once more, “Have you any word on the Lady Lunafreya?”

“She’s been going around helping people in Lucis of all places,” The Chancellor scoffed, “Rumor has it, she plans to awake the gods to aid the future king in his quest.”

“They’re proceeding on with the marriage?” Ravus asked with disbelief, was Luna so blind to not see that all that just happened, the treaty, the betrothal, it was all a ruse, she needn’t do anything more for Noctis.

The Chancellor shrugged, “The news reports only of his death,” he said moving to sit in one of the chairs, turning on the television to confirm what he said.

“ _It has been weeks since the Crown City of Insomnia had been taken by the Empire. We have no word that The Crowned Prince had survived the fall. Royal Authorities have pronounced the line of Lucis discontinued with the absence and possible death of the Prince.._ ” The news anchor reported, Izunia turned toward him.

“There have been sightings of his party traveling around Lucis. What they plan to do, I haven’t the slightest idea,” Izunia smiled, talking over the anchor’s report.

Ravus clenched his fist, if that was the case, his task was far from over, he knew he had to go to Lunafreya’s side, he knew he needed to protect her. She was going to get herself killed, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

He heard the television turn off and the Chancellor stand, another voice he remembered hearing in his sleep spoke out, “We’ve just received word that your prosthetic has just been finished. We can proceed with the installation tomorrow,” the doctor had smiled at Ravus, but quickly looked away towards the Chancellor when he did not reciprocate, “Thank you very much for the suggestion about using MT manufacturing,” she said turning to Ravus once more, “The wiring in the arm is made specifically to connect with the nerves, so that the arm can move. As Sir Besithia explained, all with need to do is fuse the nerve end together with the ones on the arm, a simple procedure.”

“I will never cease to be amazed at what technology can do these days,” The Chancellor smile, turning toward Ravus, “You should be up and back to your old self in no time.”

“There is, one more tiny thing sir,” The Doctor looked at Izunia, hesitantly, and turned toward Ravus. She handed him a mirror, and wait for him to hold it up to himself to look.

Ravus oblige, and made a overly disgusting grimace in the mirror, the left side of his face was riddled with lightning scars same as the bit of arm he had left. There was the same black char that matched the rest of his shoulder, another reminder of his failure. He put the mirror down and looked towards the doctor.

“There are options,” she paused, taking the mirror from him. “We had tried to stop the spreading of the burn damage, but it was far too late, by the time you go in her the tissue was beyond repair.”

“And my options?” Ravus asked, not wanting to know anymore details than necessary.

“There is plastic surgery, skin grafting...” The doctor started, looking between the two men, Izunia was deep in thought, but continued to look at Ravus, “You potentially leave it,” she finished.

“He is of noble blood, I would assume that he would like to keep a face that would remind him of home,” The Chancellor spoke, Ravus could not surmise what he meant, but the doctor seemed to understand, nodding immediately after he spoke.

“We can find something that will befit a High Commander,” She responded, “We’ll start prepping for your surgery tomorrow morning, in the meantime you can relax and not worry about a thing.”

As she left, the Chancellor looked toward Ravus in the bed, “Hopefully they take heed of my designs, it would be a pity if your beloved found you horrid. I, so ever, want you two to work out.” He moved to leave again, the same devious grin planted on his face.

Ravus just watched him go. Once he left, he started chuckling to himself. “As if,” he said aloud unable to even speak the words he was thinking. The damage to his face, the damage to his reputation, the damage to his home, as if he would ever be able to be loved by someone he hadn’t seen in twelve years. The thought now, repulsed him to no end, all these years thinking back to younger days. Trying his best to keep himself alive to see him once more. Fruitless labor.

Even with a new face, the thought of looking in the mirror only to see his scars underneath made his stomach churn. As if Ignis would even recognize him at that point. Although the Chancellor’s words struck his curiosity, would they, just make him look younger? What procedure would make him, still worthy of looking noble.

He stared at the blank wall in front of him, he had no choice, whatever was left of his old worn out face was useless now. He knew the doctors would do whatever best to ensure he still resemble himself to his sister and his subjects back home. He would let them know of his decisions in the morning. For now, feeling tired and worn out from the stress and ever dripping anaesthetic, he decided to let sleep take him.

~~~

He did not remember going into surgery. He did not remember them wheeling him out of his room in a panic as he writhed his bed once more, the pain of the burn once again spreading to a limb that was no longer there. The burn was getting hotter on his neck, the team of surgeons knew they needed to act fast. He wasn’t conscious enough to know whether or not this was a dream or happening in the moment. He did not remember having to strapped down to the bed and given stronger doses of the aesthetic he was currently taking. He did not remember the pain shooting through him as nerves were singed together and and arm almost moving to thrown surgeons across the room. He did not remember his heart calming once the burn subsided with a new hot but soothing sensation. The metal arm itself was cool to his skin, but the hot sensation was the feel of having the limb once more. He did not remember the surgeons proceeding with their next surgery. He didn’t remember feeling tiny scalpels as it touched his face, sliding under his cheeks and removed the charred skin.

He did not remember anything.

Yet, he awoke several days after the surgery, he had the same feeling as to when he awoke days before. Disoriented and panicked, again calming himself to take in the surroundings. So much of him hurt, and he wasn’t sure what was going on. He felt tiny needles affixing into his arm, immediately bringing him to a fully awoken state. He looked to where he felt the needles, seeing a mechanical purple arm replace the one he had lost, if his face hadn’t hurt as much as it did, he would allow himself to laugh. Bringing his mind to his face he wondered how his other surgery had went. He moved his eyes to his right, where a mirror laid on a side table. He picked it up and moved it to look at his face, he had assumed all the bruising that would have come with this type of surgery had all but dissipate days ago, as he looked at himself, he seemed younger, someone more befitting of a noble crown. He did not know if those he knew would recognize him, there was something in his heart that told him not to care. He was there to serve the Empire, everyone who had once loved him had left, and was never going to return. This was all he had.

“You recovered faster than we thought you would,” the doctor’s voice rang out in the room, slightly startling Ravus as he looked in the mirror. She smiled at him on he brought it down to look at her, “Sir Besithia mentioned with the MT arm you would have slight side effects, nothing too major most of them being positive.”

Ravus eyed her, “And those would be?”

“Sudden increase in strength, alertness, healing ability, and energy. However, with that, you’ll have trouble… well more trouble sleeping. He also did mentioned possible nightmares that might occur, but said to pay it no mind. You’re set to return in 3 days, the Emperor has a duty for you and his army, he informed me of the briefing date.” The doctor explained in full, retrieving a manilla folder and handing it to him smiling as he took it.

He flipped through, it was a summary of his next assignment, he would be returning to Lucis.

Ravus felt his heart sink, he did not want to explore why. He was to be in attendance when the Emperor gave out the mission, finding out the rest of his plan, and was to proceed henceforth. He nodded and the Doctor left, leaving to be with his dossier. He started to look through and only to find several different areas circled on the maps included. It looked like the Empire was proceeding with conquering the land of Lucis and was going to install bases throughout the country. He read that as High Commander he would need to oversee the bases in person.

Ravus Sigh and put the folder on the side table, he needed to let the news that he would have to be there once more resonate. He didn’t want to explore the reasons why he was so nervous, he only wanted to make sure that these reasons would not affect how he could serve.

He was a new man, with a new goal. He had sworn to himself that he would no longer think to the past and he was fine with this.

He had to be.


	11. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has some struggles

“Well, well, look at you,” A voice had started, Ravus turned slightly to see Captain Aranea Highwind appear from behind him, she was eyeing him up and down with a sultry smirk on her face, “Don’t you look like a million bucks?”

Ravus wasn’t sure how to answer, so he just nodded, “Captain Highwind,” he greeted.

“Oh come on, you can call me ‘Aranea.’ I’m so tired of all the honorifics,” She groaned, stretching her arms above her head.

Ravus looked forward, Aranea was, perhaps, the least formal person he had met. He wasn’t sure if it was only because she did not carry the same level of expertise or tact that the rest of high ranking officials had, being that she was a former weapon for hire, but nevertheless, she was resourceful and better suited to lead than even the Chancellor himself.

“I see the emperor is allowing more children to take the helm,” another voice said behind the two, there was a smugness about it and they both knew exactly who it was.

Aranea and Ravus both turned to face the man, Ravus bowing slightly, “Brigadier General Ulldor, a pleasure to see you.”

The man responded with a noise of disgust, moving forward to enter the room. Ravus straightened up and moved to follow, “Is the Chancellor not going to attend?” Aranea had asked, looking around seeing who else was there.

“He told me, he was given a special mission and went on ahead to Lucis,” Ulldor responded, still in front of the two, once there he moved to be behind Ravus, standing in rank.

“A good thing then, that man gives me the creeps.” Aranea quipped, stopping to stand next him, also being sure to assume position.

They heard a displeased grunt beside where they stood, looking to see Imperial Head Scientist Besithia there as well. Ravus was about to greet him as well, knowing the proper etiquette of these meetings, but shortly after they all arrived the Emperor entered the room and sat upon his throne. Everyone moved to bow before him.

Once they stood he began, “So the Prince eludes death….” he started, the disgust flickering in his face, he looked towards Ravus, “And what of the elusive ring?”

Ravus inhaled, a flash of what took place that night crossing his mind, “Lunafreya has absconded with it,” he reported.

“Find and kill her,” the Emperor said without hesitation, “The ring is the final piece.”

Ravus tensed at this order, the thought of killing his own sister after all this time trying to ensure her safety put dread into his heart. He could not think of anything to respond, whatever he would say to try and protect her would only seem like betrayal to everyone in this room, so he remained silent.

After a few moments, Besithia spoke, “We may do well to take her alive,” Ravus turned to him, looking at him with concealed relief and curiosity as he continued to speak, “The six wield power beyond our imagination. The Oracle holds the key for the King.”

Ravus looked toward the ground, of course they would only use her ability to gain more power for the empire, it was preferable than the option of killing her, but keeping her as a hostage once more was something he wanted to avoid. The scientist continued on, “She could unlock many secrets, nay High Commander?” he spoke, Ravus could feel the smirk spreading on Besithia’s lips.

He remained silent, there was an inner turmoil going on in his head, he could not speak to tell them to leave her in peace, he couldn’t use his rank to earn her, her safety. He couldn't say anything, so he continued to look at the floor. Besithia spoke on, the same level of deviance in his voice, “Lord Ravus, the Imperial army is now at,” Ravus saw the man turn to look at him, “ _Your_ disposal.”

A moment of silent contemplation allowed Ravus to think, he returned the gaze, “A moot point, while the fugitives remain at large,” his mind flickering to The prince and his party, then to Lunafreya once more, he looked at the Emperor, “My men and I will continue our search for the Prince and the Oracle.”

There was a moment of silence, waiting for the confirmation from the Emperor. He seemed unfocused, looking up to the ceiling, “So glorious… my crystal…”

Ravus’ eyebrow knit together in confusion and concern, it was so unlike the Emperor to be this unfocused in a meeting this important, he could not understand what made him lax like that. Something was happening to him that he could not understand.

 

~~~

“Ugh, do we have to walk?” Prompto groaned, slowly trudging behind his party. They had just lost the Regalia to the hands of the empire and were on their way to retrieve it.

“Well, we can’t really afford to do anything else?” Gladio responded smiling back at the blond boy, “C’mon pick up your feet.”

“I thought you enjoyed running and walking?” Prompto heard the Prince say, still walking ahead.

“We don’t have the luxury to find a post so that we can rent the Chocobos again, walking will have to suffice for now,” Ignis added, trailing back to join the blond at a leisurely pace, Gladio moved forward to be nearer to the Prince.

Prompto let out a sigh, “I only have so much stamina, and we were right next to the Chocobo post, we could have gotten a ride from someone!”

“Whining about it won’t help you,” Gladio called back.

“Ughhhh,” was all Prompto let out, pausing before saying, “Do you think we could ask that ardyn guy for a ride? He seemed to like us?”

“You want to ask the Chancellor of the Empire… to…. Give us a ride so that we can retrieve our car from an Imperial base,” Ignis questioned, he had grown to like the boy, sure, but sometimes, doubted the boy’s logic.

“Nope,” Noctis called back, “No more of that guy, we’ve had enough of him for one lifetime.”

“I second that,” Gladio followed suit, looking back at Ignis and Prompto, “C’mon you’re gonna get left behind if you don’t pick up the pace.”

“We’re coming,” Prompto groaned, trying to make an effort to move faster, Ignis put a hand on his shoulder to slow him a bit as Gladio and Noctis moved forward.

“Hold on a second, Prompto,” He said as he slowed to walk at the same pace, Prompto looked at him with curiosity.

“‘Sup Ignis?” He smiled, waiting for him to talk.

“I wanted to know how you’re holding up,” he asked.

“Oh y’know, still a bit sore from the fight with the titan, but it's nothing I can’t handle!” Prompto let out a chuckle, “Don't worry about the walking thing, though, I’ll survive.”

Ignis smiled at him, “That's good to hear, but i was, actually wondering about something else.”

Prompto looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue as they walked. Ignis made sure the other two were out of earshot or otherwise preoccupied before he continued on. “Forgive me if this seems too personal, but I was wondering how the two of you-”

“-Ah, Ignis,” Prompto interrupted, Ignis could tell he was getting flustered by a question that wasn't even asked.

“Not that,” Ignis sighed, remember that just months before he had witnessed something he didn't want to see.

“Oh, just like a mood type thing?” Prompto relaxed, putting a hand behind his neck, “It's uh, well to be honest, it's been really tense between us, like even before we left.”

“The news of betrothal must have put that tension, I can assume?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Prompto put his arm down looking at Noctis with a weird expression. It resembled the one he wore so long ago, “We still, did things after he knew, but he always seemed guilty. That day you came by before we left he kinda roped me into it. I mean, not that I wasn't… Well you know.”

“I can recall yes,” Ignis replied a slight smile seeing Prompto flustered once again.

“After that, we haven't really, talked about it,” he quickly looked at Ignis, “I promise we haven't been doing anything either!” he calmed and looked back at Noct.

“So, the tension grows,” Ignis commented, looking at the Prince as well.

“Part of me thinks,” the blond sighed, “He’s always loved Luna, he probably forgot to break up with me.”

Ignis moved his eyes to look at the boy next to him, knowing the self doubt was probably eating away at him. If anyone were to understand the dark haired Prince in front of them it would be his closest friend. For the Prince to leave him with an open ended relationship was cruel, but as far Ignis could remember, neither boy showed signs of awkward contact. However, one thing Ignis did know, Noctis would not have returned romantic feelings toward Lunafreya, no matter the circumstances. He never once spoke about her in that sense.

He heard Prompto sigh next to him once more. Now that he was out of the spotlight from before, he let his usual demeanor relax. Still looking at the Prince, his face was so downtrodden, sad and impatient. It was clear they really needed to have a heart to heart. “I’ll have him speak to you,” Ignis decided, knowing that as long as this continued the relationship would strain with more tension. Prompto was vital, and Ignis did not want this to go unnoticed and cause them to go separate ways.

“Ah, you don't… have to,” the blond stumbled out, only hesitant, Ignis assumed, because he knew a talk was needed.

“Trust me, I do” Ignis replied quickly as he noticed the other two looking back at them, “Come now, Prompto pick up the pace!”

Prompto smiled slightly and starting moving faster as the four walked on. He seemed to have his stamina back and was moving a lot faster.

~~~

“Some kind of fortress,” Noctis commented as they stared at the giant imperial base in front of them.

They had made great time, and it was barely sunset when they arrived, granting them the luxury of being able to examine the based in broad daylight. “Yeah, a port a fortress, those walls don't look so portable though,” Gladio replied looking back at the Prince, the brunet already had his broadsword drawn and was slinging it over his shoulder.

“They are remnants of the Old War, and the Imperial Army has availed itself to the added protection,” Ignis stepped forward, still examining the compound, “Entry will not be easy.”

The Prince let out a heavy sigh, “What now then, specs?”

“There is a haven nearby, we will use it to our advantage, there we can settle on an infiltration strategy.”

The rest nodded and started heading toward the nearby haven. There were two things Ignis knew he needed to make apparent; the plan of attack so that everyone knew how to go about getting the Regalia back, and to make sure two of the group's fighters had nothing on their mind that would distract from the immediate mission.

As they walked on towards the haven, he pulled Noctis to the side away from the others. Noticing the strange behavior, Noctis looked at him in confusion, but continued to walk on, “What's wrong Ignis?” he asked when they were far enough away.

“You need to speak with Prompto,” was all Ignis replied, not feeling the need to describe anymore that was necessary.

A flash of concern spread across the Prince’s face “Why?” he asked looking to where the blond should be, before returning his gaze to his Adviser, “Is there something wrong?”

“I'm sure he'll tell you, please do so before we make the plan of attack,” Ignis walked up toward the haven.

The Prince was silent for a second, “Ah, Ignis, could you please call him down here?”

“Of course,” he smiled moving toward camp, “Prompto, Noct wishes to speak with you.”

Prompto looked up from his camera, he was already seated on one of the chairs, “Ah, okay,” he moved to stand and went to meet Noctis below where the haven sat on the hill.

Gladiolus looked toward Ignis as he stepped toward the portable stove, “What's that about?” he asked, standing once he was done affixing the tent.

Ignis smiled to himself, looking at ingredients, “Hopefully something we don't have to concern ourselves with in the near future,” he answered picking out certain vegetables and meats for their dinner.

“Is it about that thing you said you saw?” Gladio commented, an oh-so-obvious grin sounding in his voice.

Ignis allowed himself to smile, despite remembering how, when he mentioned the sight he saw of the two to Gladio, the man gave a hearty laugh directly in his face. “Yes, perhaps something like that.”

“Just be sure you tell them to not ever do it in the tent.”

Ignis’ face fell even at the barely imagining the slight imagine of that, and how he knew the Prince to proceed with things despite company, made him very nervous. “I’m sure they know full well the consequences,” he looked to Gladiolus, "You could also tell them yourself, they'll probably be more afraid of you.”

Gladio let out a laugh and moved to sit as Ignis started chopping vegetables, “Fear can only get you so far when you can't really kill them,” Ignis laughed from where he stood, and Gladio went on, “besides, if they haven't been talking or doing, well y’know, they're bound to be pent up.”

“I suppose we'll have be renting two rooms in the future,” Ignis sighed, the thought of spending the extra gil annoyed him a bit.

“They're technically adults, they can figure out how to suppress things,” Gladio commented, Ignis could hear a can of ebony being cracked open, “I mean, as far as we know you don't do any of that right?”

Ignis laughed, he couldn't even responded, he did remember as a youth bringing a face into his mind when he would succumb, but the immediate guilt of knowing the boy was not alive gave him an uneasy feeling. Recently, after learning that the boy was indeed alive and employed by the empire, it only, perhaps, heightened that uneasiness and made it so that he couldn't even think of doing anything. While it was true he did miss him, and longed to talk, consorting with the enemy was beyond imaginable.

Ignis was still lost in thought, when he heard Gladio call out, “Well look who's back!”

He looked from his work station and saw Noctis and Prompto walking to join them at the haven. Ignis smiled when he saw the boys briefly joined hand in hand before Gladio’s comment made them pull away. He was not surprised to notice the messy hair, nor the swollen lips, if indeed they had not even thought of touching each since they left, it was only natural to have a brief moment of weakness.

“Sorry for talking so long,” Noctis said with a smirk, rubbing the back of his head, he looked toward Prompto and nudged him slightly, moving towards the other empty chairs to sit, Prompto was soon to follow.

“Is everything okay?” Ignis asked the both of them, knowing the answer, but still wanted the reassurance.

The boys exchanged a look, and then looked back at Ignis, “Yeah, yeah we're good,” Prompto smiled.

“Okay, that's great n’ all but, before you two get any ideas,” Gladio laughed, “please, no sex in the tent.”

Ignis laughed aloud, the sudden brashness taking all of them off guard, he saw the boys get red in the face and Noctis stood defensively from his chair. “That includes all types,” Ignis chimed, still slightly laughing, “I understand you two have needs, but Gladio and I would not want to wake up to that.”

“Smell wouldn't be too great either,” Gladio added looking at Ignis who nodded and laughed slightly.

“I swear to the Astrals we won't do anything in the tent,” Prompto assured putting a hand to his heart to amplify the commitment.

The two older men looked to Noctis, who still stood, an odd pout on his face, silent for a few seconds after Prompto gave the initial promise. “Seriously Noct?!” Prompto asked dumbfounded at his boyfriend’s silence, “You're serious, you can even vow to that?”

“....I,” Noctis began, before he was interrupted by Gladio.

“Here, let me make it easy for you, you ever think of doing anything in tent, you can sleep outside with the Daemons all night, see how you fair,” he gave a toothy grin, testing the Prince, really only Ignis and Prompto knowing how far the Prince would go in front of others.

“Fine,” He settled, looking toward Ignis now, “After we get the Regalia, we're getting two rooms at the next hotel we stay at, okay?”

“You'll have to make up for the wasted gil,” Ignis smiled turning back towards the cutting board.

He heard a disgruntled sigh from Noctis and chair squeaking as he sat back down. Prompto started laughing, “We'll just do more hunts,” his voice turned into a teasing flirt, “I never knew how desperately you wanted me,” he joked.

Ignis could barely hear Noctis whisper back, “I'd do it right now if you'd let me.”

To which Gladio stopped them immediately by saying, “Hey, enough of that, we have a mission to do remember, can't have him all limpy when we're going to attack.”

“Should I be offended that you immediately assume _I'm_ the bottom?”

There was a silence, “HEY!” Prompto let out with a full offended nature.

They other two erupted into laughter and Ignis smiled to himself, now turning his attention to their infiltration strategy he needed to finalize after dinner.

~~~

The Regalia was in sight, Noctis, by way of Ramuh, had saved them from being overwhelmed by the surrounding forces. They were all mostly relieved to just be alive.

“Dude that was amazing!” Prompto smiled, slinging his arm over the Prince’s shoulders, who laughed in returned.

“What can I say?” he smirked at the blond, who let him go jabbing him slightly in the ribs.

“The Regalia should be just ahead,” Ignis instructed, as they moved through, the now, mostly empty base. They had very little to worry about and were essentially free to roam.

“Good, the sooner we get out of here the better,” Gladio said, still wary of enemies that might appear as to flank them.

As they moved toward the vehicle, pleased that their mission turned out to be successful, Prompto stopped a few steps behind everyone else his face dropping in worry and panic, “Uh, guys” he called out, watching someone approach.

They all moved to turn and Ignis could hear a familiar voice call out to the Prince, “Long has it been, Noctis.”

It was him, Ignis couldn't believe it, he looked to Noctis whose face was scrunched in recognition, “Ravus,” he called back to the man.

It was so long Ignis since heard his name, he never knew how nice it was to hear it once more. Ignis fought through the memories that were rushing back, he knew that he needed to protect his Prince. There was something different about him, not just his cosmetics, but his demeanor was completely different from the boy he knew, granted of course. But he couldn't help himself, Ravus was… beautiful.

“You've received the Storm's blessing, and yet,” he moved to put his blade up to Noctis’ throat, “You know nothing of the consequences,” he growled.

Gladio moved to protect Noctis, “Watch it,” he warned, Ravus quickly moved his blade from Noctis to Gladio’s Adam's apple moving him away from the Prince.

Ignis knew he needed to stop idling by and moved to attack, old friend or not, the High Commander was going to far.

Ravus put his metal arm up, stopping Ignis in his tracks, “Be still,” he turned to look, his eyes cold, there would be no way he'd recognize Ignis after all these years, “All of you.” he looked at the entire party.

Out of his peripheral, Ignis noticed prompto stiff up, trying not even to breathe, “Not, good,” he said strained.

Ravus moved his metal arm away from Ignis to clench his fist, “Heir to a crown befitting no other, witness his splendor and glory,” he turned his gaze from his fist to Noctis, “All hail the Chosen king,” he spat.

“Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat!” Noctis spat back in anger, moving a touch forward to insight dominance, “Serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!”

Ignis noticed a nerve had struck before Ravus went to grab Noctis by the throat, “I do not _serve_ ,” Ravus growled once more, clenching just tight enough to where Noctis let out a strangled noise from his throat, “I _command_!” he finished throwing him back towards the car.

Gladio and Prompto moved quickly to protect Noctis, Gladio quite literally standing in the way. Ignis knowing he should move, but his mind was moving to slowly to register that this time, Ravus was indeed the enemy. “The king’s sworn shield,” he commented at Gladio, still moving to impose on them.

“You better believe it,” Gladio replied, unafraid meeting Ravus eye to eye.

Ravus, however, was unimpressed, “A weak shield protects not,” he moved to lift his sword above his head, moving it in prime position to land a hit.

The Commander brought the sword down as fast as he could, leaving Gladio with barely any time to react, using the split second he was given to summon the broadsword to parry the strike. Gladio was struggling under the force Ravus was putting on the sword, but the man did not look to be exerting anything at all. In a quick flourish, Ravus moved to hit Gladio in the solar plexus knocking him hard into the side of the Regalia, it earned a painful grunt from their most sturdy, seeing him doubled over in pain. “Hey!” Noctis yelled, calling the High Commander’s attention back on him, “You wanna go? Let do it!” he said summoning forth his armiger, several spectral looking weapons circling around him.

“Should the chosen fall, that too is fate,” Ravus was unafraid and unimpressed, and not looking in Ignis’ direction. He couldn't surmise why, he was an enemy, they should be at each other's throats, and yet, neither were going to attack. He knew, he would be focused on Noctis, focused on the check that would end the game, and save his pieces, but he knew Ravus smarter than that.

He saw Ravus' head turn, Ignis soon turned to look as well, “I'd say that's far enough,” the smug Chancellor began, Ignis moved to attack again, but Ardyn put his hand up to stop him, “A hand highness?”

“Not from you,” Noctis growled.

Ignis saw Ravus moving away from the man, odd behavior from someone who were supposedly allies. “Oh but I'm here to help,” the Chancellor said slightly offended at Noctis’ dismissal.

“And how is that?” Ignis asked still poised to attack, trying to focus on the enemy ahead of him, rather than Ravus.

The Chancellor smiled at him slightly, there a joking sorrow to his face, “By taking the Army away,” he said turning to walk away, Ignis let his eyes wander to Ravus once more, he was still facing away from this now, not speaking, not going to follow the Chancellor.

“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio asked strained, still wounded at the event that happen not a few moments ago.

The Chancellor chose to ignore Gladio, perhaps not even registering that he spoke, he continued to walk away from the group. “When next we meet, it'll be across the seas,” The Chancellor spoke, pausing next to the High Commander, he turned once more to face the Prince, “It just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity,” he turned slightly toward Ravus, “Don't we?”

Ravus turned slightly toward the man, still not speaking, Ardyn moved closer toward Noctis and raised an arm, “Fare thee well, your Majesty,” he said, gesturing for Ravus to move along, as Ravus complied, he spoke again, “And safe travels,” he grinned at him for a few seconds before turning to move and catch up to Ravus who was several strides in front of him already.

“You guys…. Know that guy?” Prompto asked, voice still shaking with fear.

Ignis looked at Noct for a few seconds before speaking, he knew the Prince was still too mad at this development to answer, “Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae, and elder brother, to Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis finished, seeing Noct's face fall in disappoint. He was the only one who knew what Ravus meant to his advisor, seeing him work the empire was nothing more than a slap to the face.

~~~

“Ravus, please, you very well couldn't have killed them where they stood, you know as well as I that, that boy has a bigger role in the grand scheme of things,” the Chancellor spoke after Ravus, who was still several strides ahead and was moving faster still to get away from him.

Ravus could feel his face hot, he was not expecting to have to deal with seeing him today. He tried his best to not glance, but he couldn't help it, age had done Ignis well, and there was a pressure in his stomach that he wanted out immediately. He was somewhat glad the Chancellor interrupted when he did, seeing him in the flesh gave his mismatched eyes new perspective to this 12 year court, if one would even called it that. He wanted to keep walking, he wanted to push everything away like he promised he would, but to see the man’s face, kept his heart beating fast. He just hoped he could keep the Chancellor from seeing his apparent state.

“I told you he was a looker,” Izunia smiled, now somehow in front of the High Commander, it slowly grew into a smirk as Ravus struggled even hard to keep his composure, “I'm sure he’s feeling quite the same, so needn't you worry.”

Ravus didn't know how to respond, he was glad to even be reassured that Ignis felt the same, to think the man even acting the same way Ravus was, gave him even more butterflies.

He wanted to forget he ever made that vow to himself, forgetting Ignis would never be a valid option. All he knew now was, he need to see him again.


	12. Recall

Ignis knew he was speeding, he could feel his face growing flustered, not entirely sure if the heat was from the blush that was obviously spreading on his cheeks or the the summer sun beating down on them. They we heading away from the base fast and with nothing to lose, the Adviser wasn’t quite sure where they we even headed, but he knew he needed to drive away and fast. “Hey Ignis,” He heard the Prince call from the back seat, Ignis chose to ignore him, not wanting to respond, knowing he would probably ask about it.

“Ignis,” he repeated, he could feel him grab the back of the seat, his voice much closer, as he tried once more to call his attention, “Ignis!”

“What is it Noct?” He responded slightly more annoyed than he meant to, it was uncommon of him to be this uncomposed.

“Stop the car,” the Prince said, it was in a stern voice he had never heard him use before.

“I can keep going,” Ignis protested, driving was the only thing that he could distract himself with, sitting in the back to “cool down” would do him no good.

“Ignis,” The Prince said again, making his sure his point would get across. Ignis sighed, slowing the car to pull over and switch seats with Noctis.

“Wha….,” Prompto started, looking from Ignis to Noct and back again.

Gladio sighed next to him. “You wanna tell them or should I?” Noctis asked, starting the car and getting on the road once more.

“I’d rather not, but since this seemed to become a giant scene, it appears I have no choice,” Ignis replied, now having the distraction away had time to register exactly what he was feeling. He looked around to see both Gladio and Prompto eyeing him in confusion waiting for him to speak. He sighed, and started, “You recall, when Noctis was younger he got attacked by the daemon correct?”

They both nodded, “Yeah, it was all over the news,” Prompto replied, but let him go ahead.

Ignis nodded, “To help him recuperate, the King had asked the the Oracle at the time to heal him in Tenebrae. I was asked to go with, and that’s where we met the Nox Fleuret.”

“I’m guessing you all had become great friends right?” Gladio assumed.

“Luna and I mostly hung around each other,” Noctis answered, eyes still focused on the road “Ravus and Ignis were busy doing their own thing.”

“Oh?” Prompto smiled at Ignis.

“He and I were engaged in a very long chess match that, to my knowledge, is still unfinished to this day,” Ignis responded adjusting his glasses, “We bonded over that, it wasn’t long before I noticed he had feelings for me.”

“More like you kept freaking out about it,” Noctis laughed, a telltale smirk definitely forming on his lips.

“I was young,” Ignis retorted, cheeks going red, remembering the days when Ravus had been sleeping, after being up for 72 hours straight and Ignis would talk to Noctis about what had been going on. He’d remember Luna smiling at the news and how frequent she’d asked if he liked him as well, Ignis couldn’t remember saying yes at the time, but he definitely felt it.

“D’aww, that’s cute Iggy,” Gladio mocked, “To think you’d be lovestruck, here I thought you were just incapable of love.”

Ignis sighed, “I was only there for a short time, I left early before the fall, I spent a good time believing that he was dead, before his face was plastered everywhere with news that he was the new High Commander,” he scoffed, “Imagine my surprise.”

Noctis suppressed a laugh, Ignis knew exactly what he was going to say, but he beat him to the punch, “I may have also ‘freaked out’ about it to you as well, Noctis,” He sighed once again looking toward the scenery.

“So, you’ve got a crush on the guy we were just fighting?” Prompto laughed, a smile sounding in his voice.

“Well,” Ignis began, “I did, I thought I was over it. I hadn’t seen him in 12 years.”

“What changed?” Gladio smiled.

Ignis mumbled something looking down to the floor of the car, his face was still red, and he couldn’t believe he was having this talk with the three of them. “What was that?” he heard Gladio ask.

Ignis took a breath and sighed heavily, sitting up straight in the backseat, “He has the cheekbones of a god!” he said tactless, smiling along while the boys in the front erupted into laughter, he saw Noctis leaning forward in the driver side trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

Ignis was surprised to hear even Gladio laughing after a bit, “Never thought I’d hear that from you Iggy.”

“I don’t know what’s so funny,” Ignis said a teasing pout touch in his face and words, it was good they could laugh about this, but realistically, he wasn’t so sure what this meant for himself. He may have felt this way, but remembering Ravus barely looking at him, made him feel that maybe Ravus had completely forgotten about their days together, or even how he once harbored feelings for him. It really wasn’t as if they could speak to each other in the that moment, it just was another game of unanswered questions.

“Okay, I need to stop,” Noctis said through laughs, pulling to the side and letting himself laugh out the rest of his giggles.

Ignis let out a huff, he was happy to see everyone in good spirits after being confronted by Ravus and the Chancellor, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about how their good spirits were purely at his expense.

The laughing stopped abruptly when they heard Gladio’s phone ring, “Yeah?” he answered, he listened for a bit, “Hold on we’ll be right there, sit tight, get somewhere safe okay?”

His voice was intense, and everyone turned to look, waiting for updates. Noctis and Ignis exchanged looks and the Prince moved to switch seats with his Adviser. Gladio hung up quickly, “Head to Lestallum.” He instructed, looking at Ignis with intense eyes.

Ignis nodded and started up the car, and immediately headed for Lestallum, stepping on the pedal a little harder, feeling the urgency that Gladio exuded, there was definitely something wrong happening in Lestallum, hopefully Iris was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, but 11 was so long lol


	13. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus starts having a change of heart, focusing on what's really important to him

He had found Luna in Lucis and had escorted her back to Tenebrae, there had been a few weeks of silence and now, there was a weird mood spreading through the Manor. It was strange to think that they had shared their childhood here, but yet when they had returned, Lunafreya did not even think to look at him. The emotions festered, her actions only solidified the thoughts Ravus had, that sister, indeed, hated him.

He was walking around on eggshells near her, wanting to know so desperately why she left him to burn. Luna, however, did not acknowledge him, she stayed in her quarters and he could frequently hear her converse with Gentiana. She was becoming restless because she knew her duty, she didn’t care that it was killing her, but she was relentless, choosing to focus on helping Noctis. She was becoming weak and frail, and he could not stand to see his sister, as strong willed as she was, to be like this.

He had gone to her quarters to check on her, finding only Gentiana sitting with Umbra and Pryna as her feet. She smiled to him, “She’s in the gardens if you wish to speak to her,” she gave her usually knowing smile, “Lord Ravus,” she said once he had turned away to head down to find Luna, but he stopped to let her speak, “She doesn’t hate you, you must know that. Despite everything you are still her only brother.”

Ravus stands for a moment letting that sink in, and then continues on towards the garden of Sylleblossoms, he remembers cultivating as children. Luna looks tense, he can see the stiff posture from behind, she’s contemplating something, he knows she’s hesitating. “Sister, cease this madness,” he says a little angrier than he means, he’s frustrated that she continues to press on with her duty, “That boy will never be king.”

She turns slightly, “Noctis is chosen. It is ordained.” she pauses briefly, Ravus tenses himself, he knows about the prophecy but he can’t bring himself to believe that Noctis will ever show that he’s ready. Sure, he has proof now that he is definitely not the one to save Eos, but certainly the good for nothing Prince wasn’t it either. Luna continues on, almost emphasizing the fact that he knows he’s not the chosen one, “You of all people should know.”

Despite Gentiana’s reassurance that Luna doesn’t hate him, her body language says otherwise, and maybe it isn’t hate, but she refuses to look at him. “What I know, is that you are throwing your life away,” he almost yells, frustration getting the better of him, he doesn’t want to lose his sister to some ridiculous prophecy for a Prince who isn’t, he sighs to himself, worthy.

“That may be,” Luna almost yells as well, her emotions and her stubborn attitude getting the best of her, there are tears welling in her eyes and she can’t help but let some roll down her face, he voice softens, “But…. It’s my choice.”

The tears definitely started to overwhelm her eyes, as she tries to fight them, “If only…” she started to say, biting on her lip and looking to the sky, fighting conflicting emotions, “If only, I could... hear his voice once more…” her voice was strained with sadness, “If we could laugh together as we did as children…” she trailed off, letting the tears freely stream now.

Ravus could do nothing, he didn’t know what to say. It was unlike Luna to wish that she and Noctis regress back to their days as children, it seemed selfish to do, knowing her calling, she was most likely afraid. She no longer exuded her strong willed attitude in front of her brother, he didn’t know who he was seeing cry in front of him. After a few moments, Luna had cried herself to the brink of exhaustion. Ravus helped her back to her bed, leaving her under the watchful eye of Gentiana. He turned to leave quickly, and headed toward a familiar spot that he enjoyed in his youth. It was no surprise that the chess board was still up, having been ignore and left there for a little over a decade.

As he sat, he took to staring at the chessboard in front of him, he should have said something to her. She was afraid, and he was the only one that could comfort her. She was going to be heading toward Altissia soon, to finalize the last covenant and help Noctis assume the throne. He hadn’t the heart to tell her that the empire was looking to harness the powers of the Leviathan, Altissia was most likely her last stop before the empire captured her and imprisoned her forever.

He leaned forward, arms on his knees, he was not peeling his eyes away from the board. He knew that Luna was to meet the Prince and his party in Altissia, that’s where everything was going to happen. If he had any luck, maybe he would be able to confess to them the plan, and they could help protect Luna. If anything went badly, the worst thing would be they would all end up prisoners of war. Ravus laughed a bitter laugh, At least, he thought, I would be able to see him.

He sat back, there was another possibility, convince her to stay in Tenebrae, prophecies and fate be damned, he was not ready to be losing another member of his family. Not when he had only just started gaining her trust and her love, he couldn’t let her die.

~~~

Lunafreya was to sail to Altissia, Ravus slightly behind, traveling with the rest of the Imperial forces under his command. Accompanied, of course, by the Chancellor Izunia. Ravus was mulling over different ways to protect his sister from her fate. He was silent most of the ride as the ever talkative Chancellor would not think to stop his incessant chatter. The Chancellor seemed overly giddy, almost smiling ear to ear about the upcoming events. Ravus would have thought the man suspicious, if it wasn’t his custom to act as such. He also would have admitted that some time after the confrontation with Ignis and the Prince, Izunia would talk about the advisor more and more, trying to get a rise out of him. Which led Ravus to ignore the Chancellor all together.

“Ah, yes Accordo, it’s been quite sometime since visiting,” the Chancellor had let out, seeing the almost sunken buildings reach their view, “Altissia is a beautiful, romantic spot, I hope you take advantage of the scenery.”

Ravus let out a long sigh, he knew the Prince’s party was going to be here, he had inklings of trying to contact the Advisor to tell him of the plan. But he knew that would only spell out certain death, he wanted to protect him, there was no way that he would ever think to risk his life like that. He wasn’t part of the prophecy, and he didn’t need to get injured.

It was silly, really. Thinking of protecting an enemy, but Ravus couldn’t help it. Despite not talking to him for years, he found himself ever attached to the man. He was afraid of anything happening to him, he was going to make sure that he would make it out of Altissia unscathed, and they could see each other again. He was hoping the gods would grant him this kindness at least.

Once they hand landed, Ravus was informed that Lunafreya had been taken in by the First Secretary Claustra, saying that his sister was claiming political asylum. Ravus knew this to be preposterous and asked to be taking to the Secretary at once. Ardyn hovered close by, “Things aren’t going as smoothly as you had planned, are they, Lord Ravus?” he remarked, following the High Commander through the crowded streets towards the Secretary’s estate.

Once they reached the passageway, they were stopped immediately by Altissian guards, “You are not to pass, Madame Secretary has not sought an audience with you.”

Ardyn shot a coy smile in Ravus’ direction, “Quite rude, is it not?”

Ravus continued to ignore the man, “If you would, please ask the Madame Secretary if she would allow me to speak with Lady Lunafreya, we have set up a homestead here in Altissia, and are not that far off,” He handed a letter to one of the guard barring their path, hoping it would let him talk to his sister, and reassure the First Secretary of his true allegiance.

The guard took the letter and looked between it and Ravus a few times, before nodding, “We will see that she receive your correspondence. Now if you would,” he gestured off to the side, motioning them to get on with their day.

Ravus bowed, and moved along, he thought he heard Ardyn laugh, “It is very uncommon for this to happen is it not? Barred from getting anywhere in the city, and yet your sister remains behind closed doors.”

Of course, he did not dignify the comment with a response, he was only waiting for someone to come get him, so that he may talk to Luna. He was hoping the letter he had gladly written earlier had been put to good use, that the First Secretary knew that he was more loyal to his sister, than the he was the empire, all appearance aside.

It was a few moments of the two wandering the streets, a well dressed, young attendant came to Ravus’ side, “Excuse me, High Commander Nox Fleuret,” the boy said, he looked frightened, but as Ravus turned to him, the boy continued, “Madame Secretary Claustra has granted you an audience.”

Ravus nodded and went to follow the nervous boy, Ardyn tagging along as well. They walked the streets back towards the estate, the guards both nodded at him, letting them pass. Once the reached the main doors the boy stopped and turned to the Chancellor, “I am sorry sir, but the Madam Secretary wishes that only the High Commander go beyond this point.”

Izunia gave off a small laugh, “I am to understand that I am to wait here?”

The boy nodded, Izunia moved to lean against a pillar atop the stairs, Ravus gave off a small smile, it warmed his heart to see the Chancellor put in his place. “High Commander,” the boy called out, ushering him forward, following once he was in the doors.

The estate was regal, nothing like the walls of the manor back home, or even the ebony walls of the fallen crown city, no, the estate gave off a subtle, yet overwhelming sense of power. The Madam Secretary would probably have made sure that it stay that way. The boy led him to an office, it had warm earthy tones that matched the rest of the estate, he was told to sit and wait for the Secretary to meet him. Doing so, he looked around the office, trying to bide his time waiting until he was to be seen.

“Do forgive me for being late, I had other matters to discuss with an old friend,” the Secretary began entering the room and heading to sit behind her desk. She looked to Ravus with stern eyes, “Now, if you could tell me what you mean in this letter?”

Ravus straightened in his seat, “It’s as I said,” he looked at the letter on her desk, “There has been a plot to harness the power of the gods, members of my council wish to capture Lady Lunafreya and kill the Prince,” he explained, recounting what he had wrote, he returned his gaze to the Secretary, a cold expression on her face.

“And what am I supposed to do? I took in the Oracle to protect her from this, am I now supposed to use as a bargaining chip for my city? My country?” Claustra spoke, anger now spreading in her face.

Ravus shook his head, “Madam Secretary,” he began.

She quickly interrupted, “If what you say is true, then that must mean the Prince is coming to Altissia as well. Can you ensure that after the Leviathan is summoned, my country will live on?”

Ravus remained quiet, he needed to think his words through to gain trust in her, “I cannot ensure the safety of your citizens,” he inhaled, “Entrust the safety of the Oracle to the Prince, let him now what the empire plans to do. If he is the chosen king, he will ensure Accordo live on.”

“What do you have to gain by talking with me?” she question, no doubt wondering why Ravus was doing this in the first place.

“I only wish my sister remain safe. What I am doing now is treason,” He looked away from her stern gaze, “After we are done here, if they ever find out that I am aiding the Oracle and the Prince, I will be sentenced to death.”

The Secretary inhaled sharply, “Lord Ravus,” she said in a motherly tone, “What you are doing is a great disservice to the Empire….” There a unexpected lilt in her voice, she continued on, a smile sounding as she spoke, “... And future generations will thank you for what you did.”

Ravus gave a quick bow of his head, now lifting to return her gaze, he saw pity reflecting back at him, “I have made my peace, as long as my sister lives, I will die happy.”

“Do you wish to say your goodbyes then?” The secretary stood, him with her, “I do not wish to separate siblings, she must know of the sacrifices you’re making for her.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Secretary Claustra led him down a long hallway, to a room that had Guards posted in front to ensure Luna’s safety. She quickly waved them off and opened the door, letting Ravus go on alone, closing the doors behind him. He had seen her resting in the parlor, barely holding herself up on her seat. Putting whatever petty grudges they had held against each other aside, he decided to attend to his sister.

He strode towards her seat and lifted her up, she only slumped to the other side exhaling a painful sigh, opening her fist to reveal the Ring of the Lucii. He tensed and stepped back, memories triggered by the sight of the ring, he did not say anything but continued to look at it before moving to look out the window. “I beg of you… Please… See the ring to Noctis on my behalf,” She pleaded, her voice sounded pitiful, yet there was a bit of her same strong will that exuded underneath, “Already… my flesh has begun to fail me.”

Knowing of his fate that was going to befall him, he turned to his sister, “No, I cannot accept it.” he said all too quickly, afraid of touching the ring once more. There was still deep scars imbued from the Ring and the word ‘unworthy’ was filling his mind as he looked at it. Out the corner of his eye, he saw his sister look to him tear filling her eyes, frustration and anger pooling into her face that quickly disappeared with a huff and she turned her head. He had turned once more to face the window, not able to face his sister, “By your hand it must be done.”

He sighed to himself and turned around to face her, nerves be damned, “To deliver the ring and inspire the king is your calling. You mustn’t fall.” his last sentence trying inspire her strong will to keep pushing, the sister he knew all these years wouldn’t let her body breakdown.

She still looked pitiful, however, looking for a excuse to give up, seeming at a loss, “But…. I lack the strength to go on…”

Ravus let out a small sigh, kneeling to take up both her hands in his, it had been forever since he got the chance to comfort his sister like this, he looked to her face, his expression softening as she returned his gaze, “Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will,” he just watched her face as he continued, “Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart.”

Keeping his hands on hers, he pushed them closer to her body, making sure the fist with the ring stayed tightly closed over it, He noticed her eyes welling with tears and soon she reluctantly let tears roll down her cheeks. Ravus did not say anything more, only let her cry into his hands. It was the only thing he could offer her in way of peace now, her fate sealed along with Noctis’, helping him now would only spell death for them both. She knew this, but she could not give up now, he tried to search for his strong willed sister amongst her tears, but only found the terrified little girl he knew in his youth. They both had been forced to grow up so fast, and what little childhood they had was abruptly interrupted by the assault on Tenebrae.

He was afraid as well, regretting slightly that he had willingly sent Luna to her death, but the thought of carrying the ring terrified him to no end. He couldn’t help but think his life was full of mistakes, from not telling Ignis about his true feelings all those years back, and now knowingly encouraging his sister to willingly walk to her death. He did not tell the Secretary of the cruel fate she and the Prince shared, there was no protecting them from this, everything would be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading! Sorry this chapter took forever to be posted, I've been kinda busy with work and Episode Prompto.  
> I'm gonna try to finish Chapter 14 as well as a gift for how late chapter 13 took. The feels are starting to happen, so be prepared!
> 
> If you want to further support me you can find me on tumblr @earltealord 
> 
> again thanks for the support


	14. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime fate works in weird ways

He wasn’t sure when it had started raining, or when he arrived at the Yureil Plaza, but he just stood staring at the place where his sister was to give her last words. He was only now coming to terms with her cruel fate, one that haunted her since she was born. He was going to lose another part of his family, one that he so desperately wanted to save. She was his only sister, his only reason for remaining alive in service to Empire, and now he was standing in the place that she was going to die.

He had felt the rain let up, a shadow passed overhead, “The wedding day arrives, but alas, without the bride,” a particularly annoying voice sounded behind him, he turned his head slightly to acknowledge the man, seeing that he was trying to keep him from getting drenched with a black umbrella, a futile task seeing as he was standing in the rain for about half an hour.

Ravus debated on responding, but couldn’t think of anything to say, he couldn’t trust his voice to ensure that he wouldn’t sound to be grieving in anyway, he just turned and started walking away from the Plaza, leaving the Chancellor to follow behind him. “Of course, we’ve come for the Hydraean, and you’ve gone such lengths to prepare.”

Ravus paused, the sentence sounded too knowing, Izunia was always good at reading him, and his correspondence, it wouldn’t be above him to toy with him in this moment, “Merely my duty,” Ravus responded monotonous, surely words wouldn’t betray him here.

“Ah, but for an outsider to lead the Imperial Army, must be a battle within itself,” Izunia continued on, he could hear steps sounding to his left. Ravus knew the Chancellor knew too much, if he had indeed read all his letters, this was his way of calling him out for treason. Ravus continued on, stepping forward to get away from the man, “You’ve spoken to Lady Lunafreya?” his voice was deep and serious.

Ravus had never heard him sound this serious, if he was accusing him of treason here and now, he had every reason to kill him where he stood, but Ravus needed to wait. He needed to speak with Noctis, return his father’s glaive, there were so many things he needed to do yet. He turned toward the Chancellor, watching the man twirl the umbrella in his hand, waiting for a reason to strike, “No.” His same monotonous tone from before let him speak, at least he wasn’t betraying himself.

Izunia smiled, and started walking forward, “That obstinate secretary, standing in the way,” he stopped to meet Ravus where he stood, “While you rush off to slay the Hydraean for your poor sister’s sake,” there was a slight pause, he tone and mood started to grow darker, and he eyed him with a malicious face, “I know the price of the Covenant.”

Ravus eyed the man, surely he had him all figured out, he had him figured out long ago and could read his every action like a book. The man dropped his gaze and continued onward, the mood shifted once more. Ravus hesitated to follow, playing along would only get him killed, but running away wasn’t much of a choice either. “Come now Ravus, Altissia is a sight to behold,” the man said a few steps ahead, he was back to his normal annoyance of a attitude, though the sudden shift was jarring.

“I do not wish to sightsee,” Ravus admitted, moving pass Izunia, he wanted to go back to his room they had reserved for them, there was one more pressing matter that he needed to take care of.

“I’ve heard citizen say there is a display with your dear sister’s wedding dress on display,” Izunia continued, the water sloshing behind as he stepped closer toward him, “More importantly, I’ve heard there is a boat on the entrance dock, one that has a old Lucian travel pass. Perhaps, a coincidence.”

Ravus felt his heart flutter, the prospect of seeing him had gotten his mind racing, “Perhaps,” he said, not letting the excitement get to him. There was a slim chance the Advisor would want to speak to him having threatened both his Prince and the Shield last time they met. Yet despite all that, he wanted to see his face once more.

He heard the umbrella close as the rain has decided to let up, “Very strange weather,” he heard the Chancellor say, he reluctantly went to follow him as he walked toward the display that so interested him.

It wasn’t anything special, a plain white dress that had sat in Luna’s chambers for months, they had a picture of her behind it, back before the covenants started killing her. She looked happy, nothing like the woman he saw earlier that morning. “...Yeah…” a voice caught his ears, it was familiar, he turned his head slightly as to not cause a concern to his reluctant companion.

Black hair, worn out clothes, a horrible stance, yes, it was the Prince. Prince Noctis and his companions had thought to visit the same display he was viewing at the same time. What cruel fate, when he was not alone. He caught the eye of the Advisor next to Noctis, who started back, he was surprised like he had seen a spectre. It wasn’t long until Ravus noticed that it was him that he was staring at. He had fully noticed him, yet he wasn’t notifying the Prince or the rest of his companions to run. He only stared, mouth agape, like he was trying to say something, green eyes fixated on him. The moment seemed to last forever before the Chancellor spoke once more, “Shall we go then, Commander?”

Ravus tore his eyes away from the Advisor and moved to follow Izunia back to their lodgings, he felt his face hot and heart pounding, it was just a moment, but it seemed like time had stopped. “It appears your beloved is here,” Izunia spoke breaking the silence between them, a smirk definitely on his face, “Along with the wayward Prince.”

Ravus remained silent, of course the ever observant Chancellor was quick to point out when someone of interest passed in front of him. “I saw him, standing just over there, have you got a glimpse? I’m sure if you need to, it wouldn’t be that hard to find him. The city is only so big after all.”

It was hard to hide his state of mind, seeing him once more had put his composure at a disarray, the only thing he could do now was just retire to his room, where the Chancellor had no business seeing him. He started heading over toward the building, silent, being followed by the Chancellor who was all too pleased to be messing with him.

~~~

Altissia was a beautiful city, the antique feel and the canals that broke up walkways, was very refreshing. On better circumstances, one would think to take a vacation, or perhaps honeymoon away from all the chaos. “Hey they’re having a display on Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress, wanna go see?” Ignis heard Prompto asking Noctis, there was a slight sadness to his voice, and Ignis could only surmise as to why.

Altissia was the final stop on this trip, Noctis was betrothed to Lunafreya, and this was the venue where they were supposed to be wed. The Prince and his partner were going to have to deal with some complicated emotions. Although, Ignis himself thought it ridiculous the public was still pressuring the marriage. It was a marriage of convenience, a condition of a peace treaty that seemed null considering the status of their home. Yet, here they were, going to admire a dress for a false marriage.

Ignis wasn’t sure when he had zoned out listening to the conversations around him, but the display was dull and it wasn’t much to see. Rather than seeing if Lunafreya, herself was alive and well, they were admiring her dress. He started looking around, trying to catch something of more interest when he saw the stark white of a Imperial uniform. He had to look once more, making sure his eyes were not playing a trick on him, and there he stood. Mismatched eyes on him as well. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t help himself, and he fully gawked at the man, he still wasn’t used to his unusual beauty. It was only a second before he turned away, and Ignis felt his legs threaten to follow, that is until he saw Ardyn walking with him.

“Everything okay Iggy?” he heard Gladio ask, a hand touched his shoulder.

Ignis almost jumped from the touch and he returned his gaze to the shield behind him, now noticing the Prince and Prompto looking to him as well. He moved to adjust his glasses, regaining his composure, “Yes, it’s quite alright.”

“You sure you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Prompto asked, concern pooling on his face.

“I am, sure… Shall we head to the Estate?” Ignis asked trying to change the subject.

“I mean, we can head there tomorrow… If we’re done with sightseeing?” Noctis replied looking around to everyone.

“I wanna get some more pictures before we go, Altissia too pretty to pass up this photo op!” Prompto laughed, moving forward to explore.

Ignis followed slight behind everyone else, letting himself think and regain his composure. To think Ravus was in the same city as he, if he had half a mind he would have actually gone to follow after him. A decade of silence, and yet he still wanted answers for something that seemed so trivial now. The Advisor could not help but try to think of different scenarios to try to find him once more, certainly knowing his status, the High Commander would be easy to contact. Though, it would have granted him unwarranted attention from the Chancellor who always stood at his side, preventing him from getting close.

Perhaps, it would work the other way too, and it would have given Ignis more of an answer than he had now. If Ravus were to contact him, they were staying in a public hotel, so it’s not as if finding their suite would difficult, but they would be able to talk. They would be able to speak their minds about what happened, perhaps even say words that they’ve wanted to say for their entire lives.

~~~~

Sightseeing was short lived, they spent most of their time talking with Weskam about his days fighting alongside the former King. He watched how Noctis’ eyes lit up at the adventures, responding every so often about a bedtime story his father had told him once. Weskam would laugh in response, and tell Noct that story was mostly true, saying that while his father was very strong and brave, he was not unlike Noctis himself. Which probably meant, a bit of a brat. Ignis and Gladio had held in their laughter at the comment and Noctis held a very childlike pout. It was good to have this peace, a break from all the stressors that found them in Altissia.

They had returned to the Royal Suite, their place of stay, the boys slowly trudging their way up the stairs, before Ignis was stopped by one of the staff. “Excuse me, Scientia yes?” he asked.

Ignis paused and looked toward him, someone must have given him a description of what he looked like, because he didn’t remember telling the man his name. He eyed him and looked to the paper in his hand, “Yes?” he replied apprehensive.

“I was told to deliver this to you sir, a man came for you earlier, left this letter in his stead,” The staff explained handing of the letter, bowing to Ignis once he took it.

“Did the man leave a name?” Ignis asked, looking at the parchment, not choosing to unfold it to see the contents.

“He did not, I’m sorry sir, he did say the letter would explain,” the staff only looked to the letter before returning to his post behind the reception desk.

Ignis continued up the stairs to join the rest of his party, once in the room he decided to read the contents of the correspondence addressed to him.

_Dearest, Ignis,_  
_I do believe my time here is brief and wish to share a night with you. I had captured your face near my sister’s dress display. I wish to speak with you there, please join me, if you would._  
_With Love,_  
_Ravus Nox Fleuret_

“Something wrong Iggy?” Prompto asked from the parlor.

Ignis was silent a few moments, it wasn’t until Prompto called out his name once more that he looked toward the other. He cleared his throat, “No, everything is fine,” Ignis folded the letter once more, he knew that he was going to go to him, there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to see him.

“What do you have in your hand?” Noctis asked, leaning forward in the chair, trying to seeing as Ignis moved it behind his back. The prince knew him too well, and could probably see the dilemma arising in his composure.

“Nothing, a recipe,” Ignis deflected, “I was going to see if I could pick up some of the ingredients,” he turned for the door.

“Want someone to come with?” Gladio asked, feet shuffling to stand.

Ignis opened the door in a haste, “I shall be quite alright, I’ll be back in no time.”

And so he left, retracing his steps from earlier that day, leading him back to the display. His heart started to race, cheeks flushed at the prospect of seeing the man he had developed feelings for in all these years. Ignis tried tell himself the ridiculousness of it all, he had repeatedly told himself in his youth that trying to find another would be better for him than focusing on one that seemed so unobtainable. He didn’t do that however, instead he focused his time on Noctis, making sure the boy was ready to become somewhat of an adult. Making sure he was safe, that his relationships didn’t end in unpleasant ways, that he was focused to become king. Instead of being an older brother like he had meant to be, he had cultivated the relationship to being something more of a parent and child.

So much so, that Ignis hardly found time to think about his own complicated relationships. However, now that he was free, his mind wandered, thinking of what Ravus could possibly say to him after all this time. Would there be an intimate moment, a kiss perhaps? Ignis wasn’t sure what type of man the boy he knew grew to be, and that was perhaps a problem. Perhaps, all of his feeling toward him now were purely based on his appearance, a shallow, vain type of love. There was also the possibility of Ignis loving the memory of the boy, the ones he still thought of to this day.

Ignis’ thoughts started to cease as he reached the display, his nerves started to ruin through his brain. There was also a possibility, that it was a trap, that he was being lured away from the safety of his group to either be killed or detained by Imperial forces. He approached apprehensive, looking around the boardwalk trying to find the Commander or spot any other authorities running about. “Scientia?” a familiar stern voice sounded in the darkness.

Ignis turned his head, despite him wearing all white, the Commander was cloaked away from the dimly lit sidewalk. As he stepped forward, the soft glow illuminated his confused-stricken face. It only gave way to highlighting the man’s absurd beauty. “Ravus,” Ignis sighed, and before he could stop himself he strode toward him for a large embrace, tightly wrapping him into his arms. The was a strange sense of home there, with his face pressed into his chest, but it all disappeared when the man pulled away.

Ignis felt he was tense, and still confused, “What are you doing here?” he asked, holding him by the arms, his question confusing the Advisor, surely he knew that he would becoming.

“You sent, a letter, had the the staff deliver it to me as I got in,” Ignis explained slowly, perhaps it was in a drunken stupor that Ravus felt the need to prepare that letter so they could meet.

Ignis stepped backed out of his grasp, of course, there was the possibility that this was still a trap. He started back away more, before Ravus grabbed his arm once again. “What are you talking about? I did not…” he stopped himself, “Izunia….” he mumbled letting go.

Ignis stood for a second, of course there was that possibility as well, Ardyn was no stranger to tricks. “I’m sorry,” Ravus broke the silence turning away, “I should have known the meddling Chancellor would want to drag you away from the Prince, I assure you I don’t have a plan of attack or capture, you should return.”

“I…” Ignis began, what he was saying was correct, he should return, heartbroken knowing that Ravus did not want to talk with or see him. It was logical to leave without another word, but by some twist of fate, they were brought together. The gods had smiled down upon them that night, “I wish to have a talk. I believe you promised me one.”

Ravus turned at the sentence, his face backlit against the warm yellow light behind him, “Whatever was promised in the letter, I did not write, I apologize, Scientia,” His voice sounded with sadness.

“I am not referring to the letter,” Ignis explained, he had almost forgot about the plan he had when he was younger, before his departure, “We were to talk after our game was finished, don’t you remember?”

Ravus turned to face him fully, stepping toward him to close the distance, he stared silently at the bespectacled advisor, letting the silence grow. Ignis waited for him to respond, lips turned up into a slight smile. It was probably so long for him that their ridiculous promise seemed nothing but a child’s wish. Ignis was about to speak once more, to tell him to forget about it, it seemed the commander only wish to get on with his night, away from Ignis. However, he started speaking before Ignis could let out his first word, “It’s still up you know,” he let out a disbelieving laugh, “The board, the pieces, still there on the table by the window.”

It was Ignis’ turned to laugh, “After all these years?” he couldn’t believe it, someone must not have wanted to touch it, or was instructed not to touch it. Still surprising considering the torment the fair land of Tenebrae suffered all these years.

“I remember that your promise was to talk after the game was finished,” Ignis barely saw a smile spread on the commander’s face, “Was it not?”

“I do believe I may have mentioned that,” Ignis laughed softly, remembering the day he had told Ravus he wanted to hold a conversation after the game was done.

“Although, I usually keep to my word, to appease you, I’ll grant you the luxury of this talk,” Ravus gave a small bow, “If that pleases you, Scientia.”

“Ignis,” he corrected, reaching for his non-metallic hand, there was a strange warmth spreading from fingertips, up his arm and to his face. This felt all too natural, but also so foreign to act like this in front of someone you liked. He was lucky he was basically a glorified babysitter for Noctis and Prompto back in the days when their relationship first blossomed. Watching Prompto act around Noct was something that told him exactly what was going on in his own head space.

Ravus did not seem to have the same experiences, he felt his hand tense, and his body went rigid with nerves. Ignis almost let out a laugh, something so small as hand holding man him this tense, he could only imagine what other things might do. “Ignis,” Ravus sighed, fate probably was playing a joke on him, this was almost a direct revenge for the half-thought of future romantic gestures, because Ignis also tensed at his name being said so lovingly.

It was one of the few times where he was at a loss for words, his usual quick wit muddled with feelings. The silence grew comfortable after a while and they took to standing silently for a few moments, their hands still held tightly together. Ravus gave a soft laugh after a bit, and told him that he did promise a conversation, so on he talked. There was very little he could say, and danced mostly around what his life had turned into. Usually people who hadn’t seen others in quite sometime told good stories about what they were up to, but Ravus did not have very many. Most of it included every before he got the rank of high commander.

Ignis exchanged his own stories, tell more about Noctis and his companions. He got a very concerned look when he had accidentally said that Noctis was still in a relationship. “So he does not even love my sister?” he had asked, a glimpse of relief hitting his eyes.

“As far as I understand,” Ignis responded, “He most likely loves her as you do, like a sister, no more, no less.”

Ravus had let out a sigh of relief which made Ignis smile. He continued on with the events that led them there, of course skipping over retrieving the Regalia They had kept talking about events, feeling the normalcy of what it would be like to be together without a war looming over their heads. It seemed such a short time, but also felt like an eternity, it was only a matter of moments where Ravus had to let go. “I must be getting back,” he sighed, the friendly face of a lover warper back to the normal stern cold look a high commander should wear, “You should as well, your prince will need you.”

Ignis let out a long sigh, he was not ready for this to be over so soon, there was a lingering need to stay, but he knew he had to go. He nodded in response, almost bold enough to lean in for kiss. Almost.

Instead he held onto his hand for a few moments longer, squeezing it in reassurance,“It was a pleasure as always,” Ignis laughed, finally letting go as he said, “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” And they both backed away facing each other as long as they could before turning and heading back to their respective lodgings.

~~~

Ravus walked as quickly as he could, back to his room. In all that time he had with Ignis, he did not even think to mention his feelings, perhaps the entire reason they remained there for so long. When he reached his room, he quickly disrobed and headed to take a long shower. He needed to see him once more, he needed to say the words he forgot to say this night. But them seeing face to face again, had a very slim chance at happening.

As he stood in the shower, he thought to write him a letter, a proper one. One that came from him, and not the ever meddling Chancellor. He needed to say everything that he couldn’t, he was going to have to deliver it the hotel they were staying at. It would need to be early as well. Luckily, he didn’t think he was going to sleep tonight, he could start on it and possibly be done by dawn. Fate had blessed him enough to where he was able to see him. Perhaps the gods did favor him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter, I thought I would be able to finish it earlier by my other fic was too happy to stop writing and this fic is just.... SO sad  
> or well it's about to get sad.  
> Anyway! thank you all for reading! It means a lot!
> 
> If you wanna go support me on tumblr to ask about this or any other fic i'm @earltealord


	15. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is worse, losing the one you love or losing your family?

“I didn’t see you come back,” Izunia said, walking into his room at early dawn,  the morning sun could not be seen as Rain clouds obstructed its presence, “Did you enjoy your starlit waltz?”

Ravus did not expect the loud interruption in his peaceful silence and couldn’t help himself getting startled but the sudden disturbance. He quickly folded the parchment he was writing on and slid it into his inner breast pocket of his coat. “More correspondence?” Izunia smiled, Ravus knew the Chancellor was very well aware of what he was doing, the sudden urgency to hide the letter only piquing his interest, “I thought you grew out of that.”

Ravus clenched his jaw tightly, trying to bite back words that threaten to spill from his mouth, thusly, it took him quite a few moments to think of an excuse. Izunia waited patiently, that knowing smile still plastered on his face. “The amount of times I see my sister are far and few between, even here in Altissia, I have not seen her. If I am to take the Hydraean down, can you blame me for writing my sister a possible goodbye letter?”

Ravus watched as Izunia took his time to respond, the smile turning into a tooth bearing smirk as he crossed the length of the room to look out the window, “Oh, I believe you shan’t be separated any longer. Perhaps, once this is all taken care of, you two may return home, to your beloved Tenebrae.”

Ravus just watched him at the window, the man was acting to suspicious for his own good. His words were mixed with vague messages that Ravus was too irritated to look past at the moment. There was strong silence growing between them, the air started to feel intimidating. The Chancellor turned to Ravus, the smirk had softened back to his normal knowing smile, “A pity the rain has come on such an important day, such poor weather for a wedding. Do you not agree?”

“Where I come from, they say it is good luck if it rains on your wedding day,” Ravus responded looking out the window as well, “Let us hope that superstition is true.”

Izunia gave out a loud quick laugh, “One can only hope that to be true,” He turns fully from the window and started walking back to the door, pausing before exiting immediately, “Oh, and,” he started turning to Ravus a tad, “Do send Ignis my love, perhaps put it in that letter of yours.” and before Ravus can anything the door closes behind him quickly.

Ravus clenched the arm of his chair tightly, anger pool through him, his knuckles went white as the grip grew tighter. Izunia always had a way of knowing everything, if he were to go find Ignis now, the Chancellor would be there, waiting in the wings to kill him. There was no possible way of getting the letter to him, without him getting injured. Ravus was to infuriated that his plan was lost to Izunia’s meddling, what he would give to be able to attack the Chancellor.

He sat at the desk in the room for a very long time, he wasn’t sure how long, but a soldier came in and told him his sister’s speech was starting. He stood and left quickly and quietly, the letter still hidden in his chest pocket, burning a hole with its importance. He would need to get it Ignis somehow, he would to let him know this before death was to befall him.

 

~~~

Nothing had gone according to plan, Luna had awoken the Hydraean, Altissia was in ruin. Ravus was shouting orders for men to help civilians but they took to shooting everyone on sight instead. Everything was chaos, he could not get to his sister, he could not see the prince of his companions, he was told several times to escape on the ships that would return him to Gralea, but he did not comply. He tried looking for the Chancellor, having not seen him since the speech.

He was running through the streets trying to direct citizens out of the way to safety, doing as best he could to keep them from the Magitek troopers that were terrorizing the streets. The citizens were frantic, running wherever danger wasn’t, so seeing the High Commander of the Imperial army trying to help them to safety often lead them in the opposite direction of where safety actually was. There were other citizens there that had taken the lead, he could hear them saying that crownguard officials were helping lead the people to safety, getting them to ships, covering them so they could flee the city. Ravus could only assume that the Prince’s companions had taken the lead in saving the people, the secretary must have been very happy with that decision.

In all the chaos and running, Ravus finally found an opening in the rubble. There were a few Magitek troopers stationed in a cluster, they had seemed to have detained someone. As Ravus grew closer he noticed the Chancellor stepping up to the detainee. Ravus saw his lips move but could not decipher what was said, it was all in a matter of seconds before he saw a magitek trooper hit the prisoner with the butt of his gun, a glass sound shattering. Ravus finally was close enough to recognize who they had caught, yet his body did not move. They repeatedly beat him in, his face turning into a bloody mess, yet he didn’t stop trying to resist, screaming at ardyn and in pain.

“We’ve had our fun haven’t we,” Ardyn responded, turning to walk away, “You can kill him now.”

The magitek who was beating him stood and flipped the gun around, pointing the barrel at his temple. Ravus moved quickly, throwing a rock to misplace the trajectory of the rifle as the shot went off. Ignis still let out a scream of pain, Ravus feared that he only made it worse, but he was still moving and breathing as the Magiteks now turned to focus on him. Ardyn paused as well, “Oh, High Commander, come to send your beloved off? I apologize for ruining his face a bit, but you know how these Magiteks are, so ruthless.”

Ravus stepped very quickly to impose on the man, he drew his blade and dashed forward to swing at him, the anger finally getting a hold of him. He was going to die anyway, so why not defend Ignis while he did so. The man had done enough to warrant this response, and it felt so cathartic, like he was waiting for this moment.

But ardyn pulled a sword as well and brushed off the strike was a parry and defense, “Ravus I do not wish to play, I have a very important meeting with your sister, I shan’t be late.”

“Don’t you touch her, you poor excuse for a human,” Ravus growled and swung again, his attacks were reckless and fueled with rage. The man was too smart to let any of the attacks hit him, he dodged and moved past, that same damn smile of his plastered on his face.

“Come now, where’s our comradery? Those 12 years wasted on petty grudges?” He teased, walking backwards, “I do not wish to fight Ravus, you’re only digging yourself a hole.”

“Be it 12 years or 20, there has never been a moment in my life where I did not wish to kill you where you stood,” Ravus hissed through clenched teeth, moving forward to attack the man again.

“Your words hurt, my dear boy,” Izunia puts his hands to his chest in mock heartbreak. He looked past him back to where Ignis still was held to the ground, “Be that as it may, if you attack me further, dear Ignis will suffer a worse fate than being blinded by gun fire.”

Ravus turned around to focus on Ignis, the Magiteks were once again lining up to take a shot hit. Once Ravus turned round to face the the Chancellor once more he was gone, disappearing with a moments notice. Feeling it stupid to go to chase after he ran back to Ignis, clearing away the magiteks with one hefty swing of his sword. “Get back! do you hear me? Get back!” He yelled at the troopers, commanding them away from the Advisor below.

They were hesitant and were not moving fast enough, so Ravus, in his anger thought it best to dispose of them all, kneeling down to Ignis once everything was all clear. “Are you alright, can you hear me, Ignis, I am so sorry,” He said all in a rush, the man would no doubt be dazed and light headed. As he started to get up he noticed another type of ailment, the blast from the rifle earlier had damaged his eyes, and Ignis was left fumbling about.

“Ignis….” Ravus let out, and the advisor let out a painful groan, going to touch his face.

“I can’t….” he said, he tried looking for Ravus arms outstretch, “Ravus?”

A bloodied hand found his face, and caressed it once it was there. The scars caused by the blast were awful, and needed immediate attention. Ravus started lifting Ignis to his feet, wrapping an arm around his back to help him walk. “Where is your rendezvous point? Where are you to meet the others?” Ravus asked walking back to the city, Ignis still seemed dazed and lost, he wasn’t speaking as much and grunting in pain whenever he took a step. “Ignis.” Ravus tried once more, trying to get the man to focus as best he could.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Ignis sighed, he was silent for a bit more, “Ah, I think we were going to meet by the hotel, the docks.

Ravus took to nodding, before realizing Ignis couldn’t see this affirmation, “Right,” he said instead.

“Ravus, where’s Ardyn?” Ignis asked, still limping along.

“He fled, off to kill my sister,” Ravus felt the rage pooling again, he clenched a little too tightly onto Ignis and only let go when the man let out a pain stricken noise.

“Ravus, I… I’m sorry,” Ignis said sadly, hesitating to move his head to rest against him.

Ravus brought him closer as an act of comfort, but said nothing, he was still enraged and no matter sincere Ignis sounded, no amount of sorrys would save his sister, would save him. He saw a crowd of people up ahead, watching in shock as the rest of their homes were destroyed. Ravus pulled Ignis into an alley next to the hotel, he was certain the citizen would no doubt start attacking him once they saw the stark white on his uniform. He got close enough to where he saw Amicitia and Argentum, the other two of the prince’s party. They didn’t catch eyes yet, but Ravus leant Ignis against the wall of the hotel to hold him steady to let him relax, “I must go,” he said fast, holding Ignis’ hand tightly, seeing him all beaten and bloody was hard, he wanted to stay and attend to his wounds, but knew he couldn’t he needed to face the punishment that was coming to him.

“Thank you,” Ignis breathed, trying to keep composed no doubt through the pain and panic that was no doubt setting in.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” Ravus responded, looking down, it was his slow reactions that hand leant Ignis to get hurt in the first place. The mistakes in his life started piling, and the words of the ring started to breach in his mind.

“Yes, I do,” Ignis moved a hand looking for his face once again, Ravus leant forward meeting it, “Without you, I wouldn’t be alive.”

Ravus remained quiet, savoring the touch Ignis was giving him, he knew once he left he would immediately want to go back, To remain like this, having Ignis touch his face, he was still lost in thought when he felt both hands around his face to dip his head down.

It tasted like iron and dirt, but there was a soft wetness that comforted around his lips. It took a few moments for Ravus to realize what was happening, It was the first kiss he had ever shared with a person, and despite the circumstance he felt his face flush, heat pooling in his stomach. He wanted it to last longer he felt the lingering need to pull back as Ignis let go.

“Thank you,” He whispered, gently squeezing his face, a sad smile forming, Ravus could see under the blood and bruising, that Ignis’ face too was flushed, a deep pink spreading over his cheeks.

Ravus opened his mouth, he wasn’t he himself if was going to say something or pull Ignis back, but before he could do anything he heard footsteps come into the alley. “Hey!” he recognized Amcitia, the king’s shield to say, “Get away from him.”

Ignis looked to where the sound was coming from and opened his mouth no doubt to tell him of Ravus’ true allegiance, but Ravus pulled away and backed away from the Advisor. “I was just leaving,” He clarified stepping backwards into the alley.

He saw the two rush to Ignis’ side, the smaller one Argentum, grabbing Ignis by the shoulders, and Amcitia stepping in between him and Ravus, like an alpha protecting his pack. “Please take care of him,” was all Ravus said before turning around and heading down the alley.

Once he got back to his own rendezvous point, after having all the time in the world to play the kiss back in his head, he was greeted with guns draw and Captain Highwind standing to meet him. “High Commander Nox Fleuret,” she said with a stern voice, “You are hereby under arrest for treason, you are to see the Emperor before you are to be sentenced to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That episode Ignis teaser trailer tho?


End file.
